Issue de secours
by French Grammar
Summary: Tenten ne comprend ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle est désormais coincée chez elle. Elle ne peut plus sortir et voilà que, sans prévenir, Sasuke Uchiwa se présente à sa porte.
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** Tenten ne comprend ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle est désormais coincée chez elle. Elle ne peut plus sortir et voilà que, sans prévenir, Sasuke Uchiwa se présente à sa porte.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente cette histoire dont l'idée m'est venue de façon tellement spontanée ! Normalement, l'histoire sera en deux parties, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **\- Playlist -**

 **CloZee - Get Up Now**

 **Ark Patrol - The Meaning Doesn't Matter | PitterPatter**

 **elijah who - i'm tired of feeling this way**

.

.

.

 **Issue de secours**

.

.

.

« Oui, on s'appelle, soit prudent sur la route, » dit doucement Tenten.

Debout sur son paillasson, elle venait de saluer son oncle Gai qui était venu lui rendre visite chez elle à Tokyo. C'était vraiment rare qu'il vienne la voir, lui qui était toujours perdu dans les dojos les plus reculés du Japon.

Tenten soupira en fermant la porte. Elle laissa sa main sur la clenche pendant de longues secondes, avant que son regard ne se porte vers le petit poisson qui nageait dans l'aquarium près de la fenêtre. Ses écailles bleues prenaient un reflet violet à la lueur du couché de soleil. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de l'habitacle de verre et s'assit sur le meuble en bois sur lequel il était posé, ramenant un genoux contre elle.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle machinalement, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son poisson.

Elle se pencha ensuite pour attraper le petit pot de nourriture et constata qu'il était vide.

« Zut, » maugréa-t-elle, tandis que le poisson stagnait dans son aquarium carré, semblant presque la regarder. « On dirait que tu vas devoir manger du pain ce soir. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, regardant son poisson agiter ses petites nageoires, puis elle se mit à rire.

« Je plaisante bien sûr ! Je sais que tu as des goûts de luxe, » dit-elle en souriant, « je vais aller t'acheter un autre pot. »

Elle se leva, sautillant vers ses chaussures.

« Il me faut aussi du riz, de la sauce soja, et du papier toilette, » énuméra-t-elle à voix haute tout en mettant ses bottes noires.

« De la soupe au légume, des poivrons... »

Elle mit son manteau.

« Peut-être du chocolat noir... »

La main sur la clenche.

« Des mandarines... »

Elle ouvre la porte.

« Des tom-... Oh ! »

Tenten eut un mouvement de recule et se cogna au mur. Le mur était derrière elle. Le mur de son salon. Salon qui était à présent devant elle, alors qu'elle venait de passer la porte d'entrée.

Non, elle n'avait pas dû la passer puisqu'elle était encore à l'intérieur.

Les sourcils de Tenten n'avaient jamais été aussi froncés. Elle se sentait déboussolée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se ressaisit et répéta l'opération. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et constata que la cage d'escalier avait toujours la même apparence. Son paillasson rouge brique était là, par terre, devant ses pieds.

Tenten cligna des yeux et plaça doucement l'un de ses pieds sur le paillasson. Rien ne se passa.

Elle plaça donc son second pied, puis bascula son corps en dehors de son appartement et soudain, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, elle se retrouva d'un seul coup à l'intérieur, la porte d'entrée étant désormais à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Tenten n'en revenait pas. Elle réessaya de sortir plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire. L'extérieur était inaccessible.

.

.

.

« Non, je te jure Kiba, chaque fois que j'essaye de sortir, je suis comme téléportée à l'intérieur ! »

La main de Tenten se crispa sur ses baguettes alors qu'elle expliquait à son meilleur ami le drame qui la touchait. Elle tritura le riz dans la petite boîte en carton blanc. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle pouvait voir que Kiba ne la croyait pas, vu son petit sourire en coin.

« Mais oui ma belle, et du coup tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour acheter la bouffe chinoise que tu manges si tu peux plus sortir de chez toi ? »

« J'me suis faite livrée, imbécile ! » répliqua Tenten en gonflant ses joues d'agacement. Kiba avait l'art de la faire rire, mais elle refusait de se laisser amuser maintenant, la situation était grave. « Je peux passer ma main par la porte, et même une jambe, mais dès lors que plus de la moitié de mon corps y est passé, je me retrouve comme par magie à l'intérieur ! »

« Dis donc, tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour rester dans ton appart', ma parole ! Si tu n'as pas envie de sortir en boîte avec Ino et les autres, tu peux juste leur dire, tu sais ? »

« Mais Kiba, tu me connais plus ou quoi, » dit Tenten, outrée, portant une main à sa poitrine, projetant quelques grains de riz autour d'elle au passage. « Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à les envoyer bouler si j'en avais pas envie. Je sais que ce qui m'arrive est dingue mais je-... »

« T'as acheté de la weed à Kankuro récemment, » demanda Kiba en la coupant dans sa phrase. « Non parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tournée et que plein de gens ont fait un bad trip. »

Tenten renifla et porta son regard sur le bas de la fenêtre skype où elle pouvait se voir elle-même. Elle se trouva un air très désordonné, son pull noir était trop grand pour elle, et ses longs cheveux bouclés était tout emmêlés. Pas étonnant qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux dans ces conditions...

Face à son silence soudain, Kiba en déduisit que la réponse à sa question devait être positive. Il prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

« Écoute, » dit-il d'une voix posée, « tu dois faire un burn-out, avec tout ce qui t'arrive, c'est compréhensible. Repose toi, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Elle ne pouvait décoller les yeux de sa propre silhouette. L'image de Kiba, au dessus d'elle, était saccadée, découpée de petits carrés. Elle se voyait nette au dessous, mais elle n'aimait pas ce que ses yeux décryptaient.

« Tu as raison, » finit-elle par dire en portant l'ongle de son pouce entre ses lèvres.

« Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, appelle moi. »

Elle acquiesça encore.

.

.

.

Ça n'alla pas mieux le lendemain.

Tenten regardait nerveusement son fichu paillasson en se triturant les mains. Elle essaya de sortir, et comme toutes les fois précédentes, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur sans comprendre comment cela était possible.

Elle essaya d'appeler Kiba, mais il ne répondit pas.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son vieux canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. C'était comme une énigme à résoudre. Ses iris brunes se portèrent encore sur son poisson bleu alors qu'elle réfléchissait, comme si il pouvait lui communiquer la solution par télépathie.

« Concentre toi, Tenten, » s'encouragea-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle avait encore deux semaines de vacances devant elle. Après ça, la fac reprendrait, et il fallait qu'elle aille en cours. Elle n'allait quand même pas redoubler son année pour quelque chose d'aussi... Surréaliste !

Déterminée, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle essaya de passer le pas en sautant à pied joins. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de son salon, déstabilisée par le fait qu'elle avait changé d'environnement en une fraction de seconde.

Tenten grogna en se relevant, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle courut alors vers la sortie de son appartement, traversant le salon en moins d'une demie seconde. Cela ne marcha pas plus, elle se retrouva à courir en rond le salon, la porte, le salon, la porte. Elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps dans la cage d'escalier pour même le voir.

La jeune fille s'obstina quand même pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que, essoufflée, elle se laisse tomber sur le lino gris de la pièce. Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur. Il devait forcement y avoir une solution.

.

.

.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Chiha Inoue, laissez un message après le bip sonore et j'essayerais de vous rappeler ! »

« Maman... J'avais envie de te parler... »

.

.

.

Tenten n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement, ni à demander de l'aide au moindre problème qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller tôt très jeune, et si il y avait un adjectif dont on pouvait la qualifier, c'était bien « indépendante ». Tenten Inoue était indépendante. Elle vivait seule au cœur de Tôkyo et subvenait à tous ses besoins. Elle avait un petit boulot en plus de ses études, le tout en parvenant à se maintenir une vie sociale... Mince, elle arrivait même très bien à s'occuper de son poisson bleu.

Oui, Tenten Inoue était du genre à ne pas stresser, pour elle, chaque problèmes avait sa solution.

 _« Si tu n'as pas de solution, c'est que tu n'as pas de problème, »_ disait-elle souvent.

C'était à cette phrase qu'elle se raccrochait désormais, assise sur sa chaise d'ordinateur, les genoux repliés contre elle même. Elle tenait son téléphone entre ses mains, fixant l'écran avec attention. Elle se refusait de paniquer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était comme coincée chez elle, et elle commençait sérieusement à épuiser ses idées.

Elle avait essayé des méthodes brutales courir, se jeter en avant, sauter, passer le pas de la porte comme un taureau en furie.

Elle avait essayé de prendre son temps, de passer sa main à travers le cadre de la porte, de garder les yeux ouvert pour voir à quel moment et comment cela se passait.

Elle avait tenté d'étudier minutieusement ce qu'elle ressentait, de faire attention à chaque micro secondes...

Puis, Tenten avait eu comme un éclair de génie. Elle s'était filmé pendant le processus. C'était sa preuve, ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel ! Elle avait appelé son oncle le matin même, mais tout comme Kiba, il lui avait conseillé de se reposer, lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait trop et que de toute façon, elle devrait profiter de ces vacances...

« Je savais que j'étais pas folle ! » s'indigna-t-elle à voix haute tout en visionnant l'enregistrement. On l'y voyait de face, marchant. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif, et puis d'un coup, le décors derrière elle changeait. Son mur de brique grises se retrouvait juste derrière son dos, alors que son visage, son corps, ses cheveux ne montraient aucun signe de ce qu'il venait de se passait, si ce n'était peut-être pour l'éclairage qui changeait.

Elle ouvrit whatsapp et envoya la vidéo à Kiba avec le message suivant : **[Tu vois ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche !]**

Elle hésita ensuite sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire après. Devait-elle contacter la police, puisque de toute évidence, le problème la dépassait totalement ?

Non... Non, Tenten n'allait pas s'emballer aussi promptement. Il devait forcement y avoir une solution. À force d'essayer, elle allait bien finir par réussir à joindre le monde extérieur !

.

.

.

Tenten observa son téléphone vibrer pendant de longues secondes tout en se rongeant encore l'ongle du pouce. Elle regarda brièvement l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait posté un lien vers sa vidéo sur un forum dédié aux phénomènes de ce type et avait attendu de voir l'aide qu'on pourrait lui apporter, seulement, les commentaires se déclinant sous son message n'étaient pas très encourageant :

 **[Super trucage, t'as utilisé quel logiciel ?]**

 **[Pffff yen a qui feré nimporte koi pour kon lé remarque !]**

 **[Dommage que ce soit un fake, par contre la fille est grave mignonne]**

 **[Fake. Je fais la même vidéo en moins de 5 minute]**

Et elle qui avait naïvement cru trouver des personnes qui sauraient comment prendre son problème en main... Parfois, Tenten était naïve. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Kiba... Ça faisait déjà 5 jours. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais refusait de s'inquiéter pour elle même, cependant.

« Allô ? » dit-elle en décrochant enfin.

« Oh, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas complètement disparue de la surface de la terre, finalement ! »

Tenten roula des yeux en reconnaissant le dramatique naturel de son amie Ino. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait exagérer, Tenten était loin de faire la morte, elle était toujours active sur les réseau sociaux et elle continuait à travailler quotidiennement. Certes, elle n'était pas sortie, mais elle était toujours présente.

« Je suis là et bien vivante, » dit-elle en se laissant retomber dans le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Sortir, voilà ce que tu peux faire, » répondit la voix tranchante de la jolie blonde.

« Pas aujourd'hui, » répliqua la brune sans tergiverser, agacée par le caractère naturellement autoritaire d'Ino.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

Tenten resta silencieuse pendant quelque secondes, les mots se bousculant sur sa langue et dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que les phrases tournaient dans sa bouche mais qu'elle ne pouvait en prononcer aucune. _« Je suis coincée chez moi », « Je n'arrive pas à sortir », « Il m'arrive quelque chose que de surnaturel »_...

Avec la vidéo, elle aurait facilement pu prouver à Ino que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Et si la Yamanaka ne la croyait, elle n'aurait qu'à venir vérifier par elle-même. Ça demanderait du temps et de l'énergie, mais c'était possible. Cependant, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que Tenten voulait tant que ça sortir de son appartement ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle n'avait sincèrement pas envie de voir Ino et les autres. Aller en boîte ? Aller boire un verre ? Pour quoi faire ?

« J'ai pas envie, » répondit-elle froidement.

Ino resta silencieuse à son tour, à l'autre bout du fil. Peu de gens lui tenaient tête, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas sortir faire la fête avec elle trouvaient généralement des excuses... Mais pas Tenten. Tenten était directe, honnête.

« Tu as tors, ça te ferais du bien. »

Elle raccrocha avant même que Tenten ne puisse lui demander pourquoi Kiba ne répondait plus à aucun de ses messages depuis des jours.

.

.

.

Tenten renifla en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Elle vit la notification s'afficher : un nouveau commentaire avait été posté sous sa vidéo. Celle-ci avoisinait les 700 vues, et ce nouveau commentaire était à la hauteur de tous les autres :

 **[Gagnez I-Phone X gratuitement sans payer en cliquez sur le lien suivant!]**

La jeune fille souffla par les narines et s'apprêta à supprimer le message lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : on frappa à sa porte. Tenten se leva tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu commander, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tressaillit.

« Sa-... Sasuke ! » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

Le voir devant elle était encore plus surréaliste que ce que le fait qu'elle était coincée chez elle. Sasuke Uchiwa, l'étudiant le plus convoité de la capitale, à qui elle avait à peine parlé au cours de sa vie, était là, sur son paillasson !

« En général, les gens disent ''bonjour'', tu sais, » répondit-il froidement, son éternel visage de marbre ne laissant filtrer aucune expression sinon un léger ennuis.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » reprit Tenten, un peu plus doucement, mais toujours confuse.

Elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça Sasuke Uchiwa. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, et ça avait le dont de l'agacer. À ses yeux, il était froid comme une porte de prison, arrogant, et plutôt susceptible. C'est pourquoi elle doutait fortement qu'il soit venu la voir de manière désintéressée, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient peu. Elle suivait un cursus d'étude de langue, et elle partageait un cour avec lui, une option mineure d'espagnole, rien de plus.

Elle le vit alors fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière et sortir un livre au titre justement en espagnol pour le lui donner.

« On a été associé pour travailler en binôme là-dessus, » dit sérieusement Sasuke, « ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne te voit pas en cours alors je me suis dit que le mieux était encore de venir te voir pour être sûr que tu as bien compris quelle est ta part de travail. »

Plusieurs réactions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Tenten à ce moment là. Déjà, pour qui cet arrogant d'Uchiwa se prenait-il pour se mettre en binôme avec elle sans lui demander son avis. Ensuite, il pensait sérieusement pouvoir lui parler comme si elle était irresponsable et immature ?

Elle aurait pu se mettre en colère. En tant normal, elle l'aurait sûrement fait, mais là, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle se contenta de rendre le livre à Sasuke en lui disant : « J'arrête la fac. »

L'expression surprise sur le visage de l'Uchiwa fut vite remplacée par de l'agacement : « Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question : »

« Comment ça, ''hors de question'' ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! » trancha Tenten, en colère.

« Mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! Tu as de bons résultats, pourquoi tu arrêterais d'un coup comme ça ! »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui amena une mèche de ses longs cheveux brun sur son visage. Comment Sasuke était-il au courant de ses résultats scolaires ? Et puis, comment il avait pour savoir où elle habitait ! C'était flippant. En plus, elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de vouloir la diriger comme ça.

Vraiment agacée, elle répondit : « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? »

Sasuke la regarda comme si elle manquait de logique. Il croisa les bras et la toisa de son regard onyx.

« Premièrement, je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même cours d'Espagnol et que tu es la seule élève à avoir de meilleurs résultat que moi, donc de toute évidence, je t'ai remarqué. »

Tenten cligna des yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait _remarqué_ ?!

« Deuxièmement, » continua-t-il, « le programme de ceux qui étudient à la fois le Chinois, l'Anglais et le Russe est hyper stricte et prestigieux. Les élèves qui en font partie sont bons en langue, et réussissent bien de manière générale, autrement ils n'y sont pas admis. »

Okay, ça, elle devait le reconnaître. Tenten s'était battue bec et ongle pour entre dans ce programme, elle avait été jusqu'à se mettre au Russe de manière intensive. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ses résultats scolaires étaient juste minables lorsqu'elle était au lycée, les seules matières qui se dégageaient du lot étaient les langues... Elle avait donc fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses capacités.

« Troisièmement, » mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi, « Ino m'a donné ton adresse quand je lui ai expliqué la situation et je-... »

« Sasuke, » le coupa Tenten en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « est-ce que t'es en train de me faire un plan en trois parties pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Celui ferma soudainement la bouche. Il continuait à regarder Tenten avec son expression de robot, et après plusieurs secondes de silence, il finit par ignorer la question et demanda : « Je peux entrer ? »

Le premier réflexe de Tenten fut d'accepter, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se rappela de ce truc bizarre qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si lui aussi restait coincé à l'intérieur ? Embarrassé, elle secoua ses mains devant elle en répondant : « Hum, non, je préfère pas. »

Sasuke grogna, contrarié : « Urgh, dans ce cas est-ce qu'on peut aller à la bibliothèque ensemble ? J'en ai marre de rester debout et ce serait bien qu'on finisse ce projet vite, même si tu quittes la fac, y'a pas de raison pour que moi j'ai une mauvaise note. »

« Non, » soupira la jeune fille, « je peux pas sortir. »

« Très bien, est-ce que Jeudi tu p-... »

« Non, Sasuke, je ne peux pas sortir, et tu ne peux pas rentrer, ni Jeudi, ni jamais, » coupa froidement Tenten, sa main se crispant sur le cadre de la porte.

Sasuke croisa les bras et lâcha un long soupire. Tenten était étonnée, il avait plus de patience que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Ça faisait bien au moins 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la cage d'escalier à se chamailler. Il devait vraiment y tenir à son fichu devoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda soudainement l'Uchiwa avec une mine qui faisait beaucoup moins adulte qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Quoi ?! » répondit Tenten en écarquillant les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette phrase.

« J'ai demandé à Ino, » dit-il, « et elle m'a dit que tu étais, je cite, ''bizarre mais amicale'', et pourtant tu as l'air de vouloir fuir toute interaction sociale avec moi ! »

Tenten en était toute pâle. Ce mec devait avoir l'habitude d'être au centre du monde pour se comporter comme ça.

« Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle était à deux doigts de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle s'en fichait de toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus aller à la fac, son avenir était foutu. Elle était condamnée à vivre seule, mais rien ne la forçait à devoir se taper un type aussi arrogant.

Elle mit sa main sur la clenche et recula pour fermer la porte, mais Sasuke appuya son coude contre celle-ci en insistant : « Attends ! Prends au moins le livre, et mon numéro ! »

« Je veux pas de ton bouquin et encore moins de ton numéro ! » répliqua-t-elle.

L'Uchiwa semblait abasourdis par cette réponse. Il plaça le livre sous son bras et sortit son téléphone en lui disant : « Donne moi le tien alors ! »

Irritée, la jeune fille voulut repousser la main de Sasuke.

« Non ! »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Sasuke, je-... »

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, le téléphone glissa entre leurs mains et rebondit. Par réflexe, Tenten se pencha et fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper et ses deux pieds finirent en dehors de son appartement. Elle disparut ainsi tout bonnement sous les yeux de Sasuke.

Le livre tomba à ses pieds, alors qu'il clignait des yeux d'incompréhension. Il était en face de la porte grande ouverte et voyait Tenten, au fond de son salon, dans le même mouvement qu'à l'instant. Elle avait son téléphone dans les mains et tombait vers l'avant. Lorsqu'elle s'écrasa au sol, son premier réflexe fut d'entrer pour aller l'aider à se relever. Il passa donc le pas de la porte et entra dans l'appartement.

.

.

.

Tenten n'avait jamais vu Sasuke Uchiwa dans cet état là. Ça faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'il était assis sur son canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Elle en aurait presque ris si la situation n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeuse.

Il était totalement silencieux, elle n'entendait que le bruit de l'aquarium et de ses propre pieds sur le lino alors qu'elle revenait vers lui avec sa tasse de thé dans la main. Elle s'était dit que ça pourrait les aider tous les deux à se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle en avait profité pour mettre des collants sous son long pull-robe kaki. Ils étaient troués mais au moins elle avait l'air un peu plus présentable.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? » demanda Sasuke sans quitter son air déconfit une seule seconde.

« Ça... Hum... Ça va faire 33 jours ce soir... »

« Un mois, » dit l'Uchiwa, en plein désarrois, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais... Ça veut dire que ça fait un mois que t'as pas mis un pied dehors ? »

Tenten acquiesça, un peu embarrassée. Elle croisa ses bras et s'appuya sur ses cuisses. Elle tenait entre ses mains sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas commencé. Sasuke non plus n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

« Mais comment tu as fais ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, et l'appartement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de spécial. Il n'était pas particulièrement désordonné, juste quelques vêtements qui traînaient par là, et les étagères n'étaient pas parfaitement ordonnée... Il y avait des miettes prêt du clavier d'ordinateur aussi... Et les coussins du canapé n'étaient pas tirés à quatre épingle... Mais à part ça, il n'avait rien à signaler. Tenten avait l'air désordonnée mais en bonne santé. Elle n'était pas excessivement maigre ou quoi que ce soit. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je me fais livrer très souvent, » expliqua-t-elle, « certaines supérettes livrent à domicile aussi maintenant, je peux acheter littéralement tout ce dont j'ai besoin sans sortir de chez moi. Le plus embêtant, c'est les poubelles. J'essaye d'avoir le moins de déchets possibles et des fois, j'attends que les enfants de l'immeuble passent dans la cage d'escalier et je leur donne des bonbons ou des trucs du style si ils descendent ma poubelle. »

« Wow, » dit Sasuke en arquant un sourcil, « c'est astucieux. »

Tenten détourna le regard, un peu gênée, et continua tout en se grattant le bout du nez : « Avant je leur donnait de la monnaie mais je commence à ne plus en avoir... »

« Comment tu fais pour te payer tout tes trucs, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Sasuke, sincèrement curieux.

« J'ai la chance de travailler à domicile, » répondit la jeune fille, « c'était plus simple pour financer mes études... Donc je ne suis pas à court d'argent, pour le moment... »

« Je savais pas que tu avais un petit boulot, il consiste en quoi ? »

« Oh, concrètement je rédige des descriptions pour des articles sur des sites de ventes en ligne... »

Parler de choses aussi banales avec Sasuke après ce qu'il venait de se passer lui faisait tout drôle. Lui non plus ne devait plus savoir où il en était puisqu'il affichait toujours ses grands yeux de poissons.

« T'as essayé de sauter au lieu de marcher ? » demanda le jeune homme après un long silence.

Tenten acquiesça tout en commençant à se ronger l'ongle du pouce.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres portes, je présume ? »

« Non. »

« Et tu peux accéder à toutes les autres pièces sans soucis ? »

« Oui. »

« Et la fenêtre ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et jeta un œil à sa droite. Au dessus de l'aquarium, la grande fenêtre donnait vue sur la rue urbaine et laissait transparaître la luminosité du ciel étrangement gris.

« On est au septième étage, » statua-t-elle, « je peux pas vérifier. »

« Hn. »

Tenten n'était pas sûre et certaine de ce que ce petit son indiquait. Elle avait l'impression que Sasuke était d'accord, en tous cas, il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Quant à elle, elle se contenta de sentir la chaleur de la tasse contre ses doigts tout en regardant son poisson bleu nager entre les algues.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis coincé ? » demanda alors fatidiquement l'Uchiwa.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules : « Comment veux-tu que je le sache. »

Elle posa alors sa tasse sur la table basse en métal avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte qui était resté entre-ouverte pendant tout ce temps. Elle entendit Sasuke qui la suivait, d'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda le livre qui était toujours dans la cage d'escalier, juste un peu après le paillasson.

Tenten échangea alors un rapide regard avec Sasuke, avant de regarder à nouveau le livre. Elle prit une grand inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Une fois encore, elle se retrouva téléportée en arrière et vit Sasuke se retourner vers elle avec une tête si étonnée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci. Il avait la bouche qui faisait presque la même courbe que les emojis tristes formés avec une parenthèse, et de grands yeux tout ronds.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive et demanda : « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête : « Pas du tout, c'est juste déstabilisant. »

Il tourna la tête vers le livre. Il le regardait comme si il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide et qu'il n'était pas certain d'être relier à une corde. Tenten resta dans le fond de la pièce, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Elle retint son souffle lorsque Sasuke sortit.

Il ramassa le livre silencieusement, et rien ne se passa. Il la regarda depuis l'extérieur, sans rien dire. Lentement, elle décolla son dos du mur et tenta de le rejoindre, mais elle n'y arriva jamais.

.

.

.

« C'est pas si problématique, tu sais, » dit-elle en croisant les jambes. Sasuke regardait le livre posé sur la table basse. Il resta silencieux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, là, tout de suite. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua : « Franchement, je peux très bien me passer du monde extérieur. J'arrive à subvenir à tout mes besoins... Je... »

Elle se retrouva à cours de mots sans trop savoir pourquoi, et Sasuke tourna finalement ses yeux noirs vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas appeler des services spéciaux ? Les pompiers pourraient peut-être te faire sortir par la fenêtre. »

Elle secoua la tête tout en fixant ses genoux, les sourcils froncés dans une mine à la fois triste et gênée. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas avoir des problèmes, et quand elle en avait, elle mettait généralement un point d'honneur à les régler elle-même. Et si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle vivait avec.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, » murmura l'Uchiwa.

Elle leva les bras, comme pour désigner l'espace qui l'entourait et répondit : « Ben, si. Je peux. » Il se mordilla les lèvres, et elle fronça les sourcils tout en ajoutant : « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies tellement de toute façon ? Tu devrais t'en aller, tu as sûrement mieux à faire... »

Il fallut à Sasuke un petit moment avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il se leva et réajusta sa veste bleue marine sur ses épaules, il dit : « Le livre... Lis-le. Ton niveau est plus élevé que le mien, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux heures pour répondre aux questions. »

Abasourdie, les épaules de Tenten s'affaissèrent.

« Mais, Sasuke, je t'ai dis que-... »

Il lui coupa la parole en levant son bras vers elle, faisant un signe « stop » avec sa main, ce qui lui donna légèrement envie de rire.

« Tu n'as raté que deux semaines, » dit l'Uchiwa en replaçant son sac en bandoulière, « je peux facilement récupérer les cours et te les amener. Il y a encore du tant avant les examens finaux, d'ici là, tu aura sûrement trouvé une solution. »

La jeune fille resta de marbre, à cligner des yeux, assise sur son pouf.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en la regardant : « C'est ce que les gens font quand ils voient quelqu'un d'autre avoir des problèmes. »

Elle le toisa en arquant les sourcils. Elle avait peur que ce soit un piège. Sasuke était égoïste, ou en tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne note dans cette option, » ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

.

.

.

 **Pour l'anecdote, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans les toilettes d'un cinéma. En sortant de la cabine, j'ouvre la porte pour quitter la pièce, et je me retrouve... Encore dans les toilettes ! J'ai eu l'impression de m'être re-téléportée à l'intérieur (en vrai j'avais juste ouvert la mauvaise porte xD mais comme je ne m'y attendais pas, j'ai été très confuse). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et on se retrouve au chapitre suivant :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note de l'auteure]** J'avais prévu de faire plus court avec cette histoire, mais c'était tout simplement impossible xD J'ai trop de chose à dire, donc je prévois encore... Deux chapitres je pense. Minimum. J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tous cas :D écrire cette histoire est un vrai plaisir pour moi.

.

.

.

 **\- Playlist -**

 **kina - i feel empty**

 **mxmtoon - the idea of you**

 **Amery - I Need Lovin'**

.

.

.

Sasuke était un étrange paradoxe que Tenten avait du mal à comprendre. Comme il l'avait dit, il lui ramena les cours des deux semaines qu'elle avait manqué. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait même trouvé le moyen de lui obtenir des enregistrements des cours magistraux et d'autres informations qui lui étaient très utiles. Et puis, si ça s'était limité aux deux semaines manquées... Mais non, Sasuke lui rendait désormais visite une fois tous les deux ou trois jours pour lui porter des notes, des enregistrements, et même des livres qu'elle était supposée étudier en cours.

Mais voilà où le paradoxe était : Sasuke avait beau faire toutes ces choses extrêmement bienveillantes, il restait plus froid que la calotte glaciaire en sa présence. Il lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin, la tenait au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa classe, mais disait souvent qu'il était pressé avant même qu'elle ne lui propose de rentrer chez elle deux minutes.

Elle avait essayé de le remercier plusieurs fois, mais Sasuke l'avait coupé. Il avait dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire merci. C'était terriblement frustrant pour Tenten. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il était son seul lien vers l'extérieur, mais en même temps, elle avait presque l'impression que le dialogue était à sens unique...

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils convinrent enfin d'un rendez-vous pour travailler sur leur devoir d'espagnol, elle en trépigna presque d'impatience. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke allait rester chez elle. Ils allaient devoir travailler, bien sûr, mais au moins, elle aurait de la compagnie. Une _**vraie**_ compagnie. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne verrait pas à travers une webcam ou à travers des mots sur un écran.

« Installe toi, » lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme alors qu'il venait d'entrer et qu'il accrochait son mentaux, « tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai acheté du thé blanc à la fleur de cerisier ! »

Fidèle à lui-même, le visage de Sasuke n'afficha aucune émotion particulière lorsqu'il répondit : « Oui, ça me va. »

Tenten lâcha un petit _« yes »_ de victoire, heureuse de ne pas avoir été rejetée. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait sa petite cuisine, tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle revint et lui donna sa tasse, elle lui offrit un gentil sourire auquel il ne réagit pas. En même à quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était de Sasuke Uchiwa dont on parlait.

Il avait sorti son livre et l'avait posé sur la table basse, à côté de son carnet de note. Il semblait déjà absorbé par leur travail scolaire, mais lorsqu'il prit une première gorgée son thé, ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement.

« C'est le même thé que celui que buvait ma mère, » dit-il avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, « ça coûte super cher ! »

« Oh, » répondit Tenten, surprise, « oui je voulais essayer quelque chose d'un peu luxueux. D'habitude je prends du thé bas de gamme, je me demandais si il y avait vraiment une différence. »

« Tu as les moyens de te payer ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement moralisateur qu'elle essaya d'ignorer.

« Ben, » elle haussa les épaules, « avant je sortais le week-end, j'allais au cinéma, je buvais des cocktails... Donc l'un dans l'autre, la situation revient au même. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux te proposer autre chose... »

Sasuke secoua la tête négativement : « Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que ça m'a fait drôle de penser à... À ma mère. C'était inattendu. »

Tenten comprit à son ton que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde. C'était assez évident pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de le demander. Lorsqu'il changea de sujet et parla du livre, elle ne tenta pas de revenir au sujet de base.

Travailler avec Sasuke s'avéra être d'une efficacité sans nom. Il était rapide et il comprenait vite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ça se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler. Il n'était pas le meilleur élève de sa promo pour rien. Elle essaya de lui poser quelques questions sur lui-même pendant qu'ils travaillaient, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout être là pour se faire une nouvelle amie. Tout ce qu'elle apprit ce soir là fut qu'il étudiait l'économie et que l'option espagnol était intéressante d'un point de vue business.

Il partit rapidement, en lui disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain pour terminer leur projet.

« À demain, » lui avait dit Tenten, un peu triste de voir sa seule compagnie s'en aller. « Oh, Sasuke ! »

Elle s'était soudainement rappelé de quelque chose et avait voulu s'avancer vers l'Uchiwa qui était déjà dans la cage d'escalier... Pour se retrouver soudainement chez elle. La frustration lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle afficha une mine grognonne. Heureusement pour elle, Sasuke l'avait entendue et poussa la porte d'entrée en la regardant avec un air de : « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Si tu peux, est-ce que tu pourrais m'avoir des nouvelles de Kiba ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup... Personne dans mes amis ne sait où il est... »

Elle ne voulait pas le traiter comme son homme à tout faire. Il était déjà très serviable envers elle, seulement il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Ino et les autres refusaient de le lui dire et lui-même ne lui répondait pas.

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il ne répondit ni oui, ni non, et partit.

.

.

.

Tenten attendait la visite de Sasuke avec encore plus d'impatience que celle du livreur. Et c'était beaucoup dire, parce qu'elle adorait la bouffe !

Ça donnait un nouveau rythme à sa journée. Elle se surprit même à se demander quel genre de vêtement porter. C'était un peu ridicule, parce que Sasuke ne prêtait vraiment pas du tout attention à ce genre de détails. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait l'air d'un vieux sac à patate, et il n'avait rien dit du tout... Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était un peu laissé aller. Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait de nouveau étudier, Tenten se sentait mieux. C'est pourquoi ce matin là, elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main.

Elle avait refait la coiffure qu'elle portait d'habitude au lycée : deux chignons sur le haut de sa tête. La chaîne hifi était allumée et elle portait une brassière de sport ainsi qu'un vieux leggins. C'était l'heure du footing ! Pour une fois, la boucle que formait la porte d'entrée et le salon allait lui servir. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu trouver une utilité quelconque à ce phénomène bizarre qui lui arrivait.

Tenten courait donc tranquillement chez elle, la porte ouverte sur la cage d'escalier qu'elle n'atteignait jamais. Ça lui avait manqué. Avant, elle aimait courir plusieurs fois par semaines, et elle s'en était sentie privée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que, dans le fond, rien ne l'empêchait.

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'elle s'agitait entre le salon et la porte d'entrée. Son souffle la brûlait, et tout son corps était en suspends, quand soudain, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la cage d'escalier.

« Sasu-... » commença-t-elle avant d'être téléportée à l'intérieur, « ..-ke ! »

Essoufflée, elle cessa de courir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en marchant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant 19 heure, minimum, et le voilà qui arrivait au tout début d'après midi. Elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke avait l'air un peu ailleurs, moins froid que d'habitude, plus désemparé, et surtout, sa joue gauche était rougie et tuméfiée.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » lui demanda-t-il, comme un chiot perdu qui demanderait l'autorisation à son maître.

Tenten, choquée, ne put même pas articuler un oui correct et ouvrit grand la porte pour toute réponse. Lorsque Sasuke passa devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son menton pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait exactement. Il tourna la tête pudiquement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que, après avoir fermé la porte, elle alla immédiatement vers son frigo pour y prendre une poche de glace.

« C'est rien, » dit-il, « pas la peine de... »

« Ce n'est pas rien, » répliqua avec autorité Tenten, « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il soupira alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à ses côtés et dirigea lentement la poche de glace vers sa joue. Elle remarqua alors que son œil était aussi d'une couleur étrange. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Sasuke Uchiwa avoir un teint autrement que pâle.

Il appuya lui-même la poche de glace sur sa joue tout en laissant ses cheveux noirs couvrir son visage alors qu'il baissait la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » marmonna-t-il, « je savais pas vers qui d'autre aller... »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Tenten.

« Mon père. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à ses lèvres, choquée. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« Non, » répondit Sasuke avec un rire jaune, « on se faisait un câlin et son poing a accidentellement glissé sur ma joue. »

Tenten tiqua. Ce n'était pas la peine de la remballer comme ça ! C'était bien Sasuke ça.

« J'essaye d'être là pour toi, » répondit-elle, elle aussi avec un ton cassant, « si tu parles comme ça à tes autres amis, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ai personne vers qui te tourner. »

Elle réalisa après coup qu'au vue de la situation, elle aurait pu faire preuve de plus de délicatesse, mais il était trop tard. Sasuke leva vers elle des yeux étonné. Pas agacé ou choqué, juste étonné, comme si il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ait de la repartie.

« Je... » commença-t-il, semblant un peu perdu, « heu... Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même, là tout de suite, désolé. »

Elle se retint de lui dire que si, il était précisément lui-même, et son regard s'adoucit.

« On... On s'est disputé au sujet de ma mère, » continua-t-il avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, » lui dit gentiment Tenten en lui touchant doucement le bras.

Il acquiesça et détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes. « Je peux rester ici cette après midi ? »

« Bien sûre, Sasuke, » s'exclama Tenten, contente d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Cool... On pourrait peut-être continuer le devoir maison, ça nous ferait prendre de l'avance. »

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose de faire ça. En plus, elle avait passé la moitié de sa matinée à travailler. Bon, certes son travail avait consisté à regarder la version russe de « 13 reasons why », mais quand même... Elle avait bien galéré à comprendre.

« Heu... Tu crois pas qu'on a déjà beaucoup d'avance ? Je veux pas dire mais... On a presque fini. »

« On a jamais trop d'avance », dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules, « et puis, ça me changera les idées. »

À ce moment précis, Tenten réalisa, alors qu'elle tirait déjà la moue et avait les joues gonflées, que finalement, travailler était peut-être la meilleure option. Après tout, Sasuke avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et elle pouvait bien abonder dans son sens. Ça et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre ? Ils se connaissaient vraiment mal...

Ils continuèrent donc ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire la veille. Il fallait bien avouer que ça occupait l'esprit. Mais Tenten avait une dose limite de travail par jour avant que son cerveau ne surchauffe. Après trois quart d'heures, elle commença à s'emmêler dans ses mots, à mélanger son espagnol avec l'Italien, et à tout simplement ne plus tenir en place.

« Sasuke, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause, » dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Assise en tailleurs sur son fauteuil, elle ne s'était même pas changée, et des mèches éparses de ses chignons lui caressaient la nuque. Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait toujours la joue un peu gonflée, mais cela faisait un moment que la poche de glace était posée sur la table basse.

« Je vais me changer, je reviens tout de suite » ajouta-t-elle en se levant, « tu peux nourrir Rêve en attendant. »

« Rêve ? » demanda Sasuke en haussant les sourcils.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui et apprécia de voir ses traits rigides tirés dans une expression confuse.

« C'est mon poisson, » lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

« Oh, » fit un peu bêtement Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un aquarium juste sous la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il devait avouer que le bruit d'eau qu'il produisait avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il se demanda pourquoi Tenten lui avait proposé de faire ça, comme si c'était quelque chose d'amusant. C'était juste un poisson. En plus, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment on nourrissait ces bêtes là, mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit de le faire, son honneur et sa politesse d'Uchiwa refusaient qu'il se défile.

Sasuke dut plisser les yeux pour voir Rêve, car ses écailles bleues foncées se fondaient avec le vert des algues. Il renifla en cherchant des yeux où pouvait bien être sa nourriture. Quand il repéra enfin le petit pot jaune, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà accomplis la moitié du travail. Cependant, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à retirer le satané couvercle brun. Il avait beau tourner et tourner, le pot restait fermé.

Rêve stagnait prêt de la vitre, comme si il le regardait. Sasuke prit une mine grognonne. Même les poissons le jugeaient maintenant. Il continua à essayer de retirer le couvercle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'idée de tirer au lieu de tourner, et paff ! Des centaines de petites paillettes pour poisson s'envolèrent autour de lui sous l'effet de la force.

Rêve remontait déjà à la surface pour manger celles qui étaient tombées dans son bassin, alors que Tenten revenait dans la pièce. Elle pouffa de rire en le voyant tout décoré.

« Tu voulais goûter ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment répondre. À vrai dire, ça lui faisait drôle d'entendre quelqu'un rire. Ces derniers jours, il avait été plongé soit dans les études, soit dans les conflits familiaux. Il avait envie de dire à Tenten d'arrêter de se moquer, mais le fait qu'il soit chez elle le stoppa. Ça, et aussi le fait que, si ils se disputaient, ça serait la deuxième dispute consécutive de la journée, et là, il n'aurait plus personne chez qui aller.

Il regarda Tenten se laisser tomber dans sa chaise d'ordinateur roulante. Elle portait désormais un jean sur lequel descendait son pull noir. Elle avait un style très simple, un peu à l'apparence de son appartement, qui avait une décoration légèrement urbaine, mais plutôt passe-partout dans l'ensemble.

« Viens t'asseoir, » lui dit-elle en désignant une autre chaise.

À cet instant, Sasuke comprit qu'ils ne travailleraient probablement plus et que si il voulait éviter de se torturer mentalement avec son passé, il ferait tout aussi bien de l'écouter. Il s'assit donc sur la chaise et porta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur tandis que Tenten ouvrait machinalement un onglet sur tumblr et un autre sur youtube.

Il se tâta doucement sa joue endolorie tout en se demandant comment Tenten avait bien pu s'offrir tout ça. L'appartement n'était pas excessivement grand, mais ce n'était pas non plus un studio, et il était placé au cœur de Tokyo. Il y avait un grand salon associé à la cuisine, un bureau, un ordinateur avec deux écrans, un canapé d'angle, une bibliothèque, le tout dans des tons de gris très urbains. Sasuke n'avait pas vu la chambre à couché mais connaissant Tenten, il l'imaginait dans des tons sobres et simples.

Après quelques minutes, il réalisa qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas alors qu'elle commentait des vidéos qu'elle trouvait sur des sites quelconques. Il cligna des yeux et décida de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Tenten souriait devant une vidéo intitulée « Lion asking dog for forgiveness ». Sasuke eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce titre ridicule, mais le rire qu'eut Tenten attrapa son attention.

« Woah, tu as vu ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « On dirait vraiment qu'il lui embrasse la patte ! »

Elle rejoua la vidéo sur le grand écran et Sasuke se força à détourner le regard de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Son cœur battait plus fort que d'habitude, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler.

Rougissant, il reporta son regard noir vers l'écran sur lequel on pouvait voir un labrador remuer de la queue alors qu'un lion blanc s'approchait de lui. Après quelques secondes, le lion tandit sa grosse patte vers celle plus fine du chien et la tira vers lui avant d'y poser son museau. Le tableau, pourtant déjà vu plusieurs fois, fit à nouveau sourire Tenten. Sasuke alternait entre la regarder elle, et la vidéo. Il se sentait étrangement perturbé et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Le tout durait à peine 20 secondes, et la moitié de celle-ci consistait en un silence embarrassant alors que le lion et le chien se regardaient sans bouger.

« C'est mignon, non ? » finit par dire Tenten devant le manque de réaction flagrant de Sasuke.

Celui se pinça les lèvres. Elle lui parlait là. Il fallait qu'il réponde. Mince... Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à avoir ce genre d'interaction sociale. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

« Les animaux sont bizarres. Ils se regardent sans rien faire pendant la moitié de la vidéo. »

Le sourire de Tenten s'effaça légèrement, et elle cligna des yeux, surprise par cette réponse. Sasuke se blâma intérieurement pour son commentaire qui n'allait pas du tout dans le sens de ce que semblait penser la jeune fille. Mais après un court instant, elle pouffa de rire.

« Tu n'as pas tord, » dit-elle (Sasuke dut se retenir de lui répondre que c'était évident), « selon nos critères d'humain, ça serait embarrassant comme situation... »

Après avoir finit sa phrase, elle le regarda sans rien dire, son menton posé sur son genoux tandis que sa chaise bougeait légèrement de gauche à droite. Sasuke la regarda silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Après de longues secondes de silence, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux qui se transforma en rire sincère lorsque Tenten se joignit à lui.

« Effectivement, » dit l'Uchiwa en se passant une main dans les cheveux, « c'était embarrassant. »

« Oui, les humains ne sont pas fait pour aimer le silence, je crois, » répondit Tenten en se grattant machinalement le nez.

Il acquiesça, et elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, son regard dirigé vers la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke trouva le silence moins embarrassant. C'était plus naturel.

« Dis, Sasuke, » fit alors doucement Tenten. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux aux reflets de chocolat, devant lesquels quelques mèches de ses cheveux ondulés venaient se perdre. « De nous deux, tu es plutôt le chien, ou le lion ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais réalisa que la question était plus compliquée que ce qu'il croyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, le toisant d'un air neutre qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer. « Chien ou lion ? Proie ou prédateur ? Sauvage ou domestique ? » énuméra-t-elle.

La joue de Sauske lui chauffait encore par moment. Il était sûr qu'il allait garder une marque de cette altercation pendant un long moment. Bizarrement, c'était à ça qu'il pensait alors que Tenten le fixait, attendant une réponse.

« J'en sais rien, » dit-il en faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à faire, « à toi de me le dire. »

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en faisant mine de réfléchir, plissant les yeux comme si elle essayait de voir à travers lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il rougissait.

« Domestique, » trancha-t-elle finalement.

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-il, sentant son ego se meurtrir de ne pas être le puissant lion à ses yeux.

« Oui ! » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Tu es plus une personne qui aime rester à l'intérieur et étudier, non ? »

Sasuke acquiesça à contre cœur, ne pouvant le nier, tandis que Tenten frappait dans ses mains en souriant.

« Ça veut dire que c'est moi le lion ! » dit-elle, toute excitée pour pas grand chose (de l'avis de Sasuke du moins) avec une façon de sourire très attendrissante.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas m'embrasser la main ? »

Aussitôt que ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche, Sasuke se sentit complètement ridicule et embarrassé par lui même. Non mais c'était quoi cette question complètement bizarre qu'il venait de sortir ! Depuis quand parlait-il de façon aussi impulsive, il aurait mieux fais de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche !

Tenten pouffa de rire et tandis sa main devant elle : « Seulement si tu le veux, Sasuke. »

Elle avait eut une drôle de façon de prononcer son prénom. Elle avait appuyé sur toutes les lettres, lentement, il en avait presque des frissons. Il regarda la paume de sa main juste là, devant lui, hésitant à lui donner la sienne. Il trouvait la situation très gênante et pourtant, étrangement amusante.

« Je... Je crois pas être prêt pour ça ! » dit-il, confus par la gêne, tout en retenant son poignet contre lui.

À cela, Tenten éclata de rire. Elle rit si fort qu'elle se tint les côtés, penchant sa tête en avant.

« Sa-Sasuke, » articula-t-elle entre deux fou rires, « tu es décidément trop drôle ! Tu agis comme si je t'avais demandé en mariage ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire comme ça. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait faire pour être tout le temps détendue de la sorte. Elle ne semblait pas le trouver embarrassant... Elle avait un rire cristallin, et il se surprit à être heureux de la voir aussi joyeuse. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvé dans son appartement, seule depuis plus d'un mois. Il se dit que ce n'était pas bon pour elle. De ce qu'il avait vu, Tenten était sociable. Elle aimait la compagnie des autres, sur le campus, elle n'était jamais seule, et en cours, il y avait toujours plusieurs personnes assises à côté d'elle...

« Au fait, » dit-il, « je... »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaiblit lorsqu'elle vit l'air sérieux que Sasuke arborait. Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais il avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

« Je t'écoute, » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Kiba. »

« Oh... »

Tenten retint son souffle. Elle s'attendait au pire. Kiba ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des semaines, son numéro semblait même hors service. Il semblait avoir disparu, ni Ino, ni même Hinata ne savaient où il était.

« Je... Je suis pas vraiment autorisé à en parler, » continua l'Uchiwa, « mais je te fais confiance pour ne le répéter à personne. »

Le cœur de la pauvre Tenten battait très vite, tant elle s'effrayait déjà de la suite.

« S'il te plaît, dis le moi, » implora-t-elle, « je suis morte d'inquiétude, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne comprends pas son silence. »

Sasuke acquiesça avec un air sérieux et dit : « Avant toute chose, est-ce que tu connais Shino Aburame ? »

« Oui, » répondit Tenten, intriguée, « il étudie la biologie, non ? Dans la même classe que Kiba ? »

« Exactement, » répondit l'Uchiwa, « il vient d'une famille prestigieuse, il y a beaucoup de pression social qui pèse sur ses épaules. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Kiba ? Il le connaissait ? »

Sasuke regarda dramatiquement vers le bas, puis il hocha la tête avec un air très sérieux.

« Ils se sont enfouis ensemble, » statua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

La bouche de Tenten s'ouvrit pour former un « o », auquel ses yeux répondaient en prenant la même forme.

« Enfouis ? » répéta-t-elle. « Tu veux dire comme des... »

« Des amants, oui, » acheva l'Uchiwa. « Apparemment ils sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et se sont enfouis pour vivre leur amour sans contrainte. »

« C'est tellement romantique ! » s'exclama Tenten, les deux mains jointes, les yeux tout illuminés. « Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit, je l'aurais supporté à 100 pour cent ! »

« Ils ne l'ont dit à personne, de peur que le clan de Shino l'apprenne et les retrouve, » dit Sasuke avec un air beaucoup plus blasé que celui de son amie.

« Mais alors, comment ça se fait que toi tu le sais ! »

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules, comme pour impliquer que c'était logique. « J'ai cherché, » dit-il simplement. « Tu m'as demandé de t'avoir de ses nouvelles, alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je me suis renseigné auprès des aéroports locaux pour savoir si ils avaient eu Kiba comme passager, quel visa il avait, et avec qui il partait. »

Tenten en resta bouche baie, tandis que Sasuke continuait de lui expliquer comment il en était arrivé à cette déduction. Tous faisait sens. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait cherché tout ça juste parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, et dans un laps de temps aussi cours en plus.

« Sasuke... Merci, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Lui hocha juste les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle en se frottant le bout du nez. « J'aurais quand même voulu qu'il m'en parler... J'aurais... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite sur sa chaise, en s'aidant de son pied qu'elle regardait machinalement. Sasuke, lui, ne détachait pas son regard de ses chignons qui se dandinaient sur sa tête. Il avait l'impression que ça lui faisait des oreilles de chat. Il ne pensait même plus à ce qui était arrivé à Kiba, mais Tenten revint sur le sujet.

« Ça a l'air de te laisser de marbre... Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique comme situation ? »

Il haussa les épaules : « Bof, ça doit surtout être embêtant. Ils n'ont probablement pas demandé d'avoir tous ses problèmes, et puis, tu imagines un peux l'organisation que ça a dû demander ? Ils ont sûrement dû préparer leur passeport en secret, chercher un pays qui leur conviendrait, chercher un nouveau métier, trouver de l'argent. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique dans tous ça. »

Tenten l'avait écouté parler avec des yeux tous ronds. Elle savait que Sasuke était pragmatique, ça allait bien dans son caractère, mais il venait tout simplement de valser la partie ''amour'' de cette histoire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle le fixait sans rien dire.

« Si un jour j'ai besoin de me faire un thé glacé, » dit-elle lentement, en articulant chaque mot, « j'utiliserai un de tes doigts en guise de glaçon. »

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que je suis froid ? »

Tenten acquiesça et se mit à rire. « Plus froid qu'une tempête de neige, » affirma-t-elle avec son rire cristallin. Elle avait l'air de se trouver très drôle, en tous cas. Sasuke en aurait presque été vexé, mais à force de la voir rire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil. C'est vrai que sa réaction était amusante, après tout. Il sentit son corps s'abandonner au rire, mais très vite, il dut s'arrêter...

« Aïe ! » couina-t-il tout en portant prestement sa main sur sa joue blessée.

Tenten s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et reprit son sérieux en voyant qu'il souffrait encore. Elle se leva subitement pour aller chercher une autre poche de glace dans son frigo. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle avait dans ses iris brunes le reflet de l'inquiétude sincère que Sasuke avait l'habitude de **détester** dans les yeux des gens. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il détestait attirer la pitié et la compassion, il avait l'impression que ça le rendait faible.

Pourtant... Dans ses yeux à elle, cela semblait diffèrent. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le prendre en pitié comme les autres l'auraient fait. Elle ne le jugeait pas non plus, et ce reflet d'inquiétude disparut rapidement de son regard alors qu'elle s'appliquait à poser le plus doucement possible la poche de glace sur la joue de l'Uchiwa.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant son regard sous les mèches noires qui parsemaient son front.

« Non, je ne veux pas, » répondit-il froidement.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle insiste, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant rebondir ses chignons bruns.

.

.

.

« J'ai noté une liste d'idée en vrac. »

Tenten loucha sur le carnet que Sasuke venait de lui coller si prêt du nez qu'elle ne le voyait même plus.

« Des idées ? Des idées pourquoi ? »

Elle saisit le sobre cahier et le tira des mains de l'Uchiwa, agacée qu'il le lui ait mis si prêt du visage.

« Pour te faire sortir d'ici, » affirma-t-il avec un visage extrêmement sérieux.

Il avait l'expression qu'elle l'avait parfois vu avoir en cours. Déterminé. Prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Mais Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil.

La fenêtre découpait le soleil de l'après midi en carré jaunes orangés qui s'étalaient sur la pièce, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur le visage de Sasuke. Sa joue était toujours un peu tuméfiée. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, après tout...

Sasuke lui avait dit que tout irait bien, et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans danger. Cela n'avait pas vraiment plu à Tenten, mais elle n'allait pas le retenir chez elle. Même si elle en avait très envie, tant la solitude lui pesait...

Il lui avait emprunté du fond de teint pour camoufler le tout et lui avait demandé comment s'en servir. Le truc, c'est que Tenten n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se maquiller, et ils avaient du regarder des tutos beautés sur internet. Au final, Sasuke s'en était mieux sorti qu'elle.

Mais lorsqu'il venait chez elle, il ne se cachait pas. Elle pouvait voir la peau rougie et cela refroidissait son cœur. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à l'exposé qu'il était en train de lui faire, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa joue.

« Hey, tu m'écoutes ! » finit-il par s'énerver.

« Je... Heu... » bredouilla-t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses yeux, « Sasuke, j'apprécie ton attention, mais je crois pas qu'on puisse trouver une solution à mon problème.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ? »

« De l'énergie, » répliqua-t-elle froidement tout en laissant le carnet noir de Sasuke tomber sur son canapé. Elle se tourna vers l'aquarium où nageait Rêve. « Du temps, » continua-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, « _**ton**_ temps. » Après ces derniers mots, elle tourna la tête et regarda Sasuke à qui elle tournait toujours le dos.

Celui-ci fit un mouvement de sourcils agacé et croisa les bras avant de répondre : « Tu t'inquiètes de me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Elle tourna pudiquement la tête, et prit plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Oui, » finit-elle par admettre doucement.

Elle fixa le mur devant elle. Elle avait un peu l'impression de se mettre à nue, là. Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à ce que Sasuke lui dise qu'elle était ridicule, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Elle sentit sa main se poser doucement sur son avant bras. Cela la surprit beaucoup. Elle regarda d'abords la main pâle de l'Uchiwa, avant de se tourner doucement vers lui. Cela prit plusieurs secondes, mais il attendit qu'elle plonge enfin son regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, et j'ai envie de t'aider, » dit-il d'une voix suave.

« Je... »

Tenten ne savait pas quoi dire. Les iris noires comme le ciel nocturne de Sasuke la toisaient sans qu'elle n'y voit aucune malveillance.

« Je ne considère pas ça comme une perte de temps, » assura-t-il devant la confusion de la jeune fille.

Il avait l'air sincère, mais c'était tellement dur de le croire. C'était tellement difficile de s'imaginer que quelqu'un voulait la sortir de cet état, et c'était encore plus difficile de s'imaginer que cette personne était Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête, confuse. « Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? »

Sasuke sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes. Sa main était toujours sur le bras de Tenten, mais il la souleva en l'air avec un air très académique en annonçant :

« Premièrement, c'est un phénomène hautement intéressant que j'aimerai étudier de plus prêt. »

Elle en aurait presque roulé des yeux, tant il avait l'air académique parfois.

« Deuxièmement, » - en plus il recommençait avec ses plans en trois parties apparemment - « j'ai un cœur tu sais ? J'ai pas spécialement envie que tu sois malheureuse. »

Elle allait riposter en disant que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, cependant, mais Sasuke continua en prenant un ton un peu plus empli d'émotion : « Et troisièmement... J'aime passer du temps ici, tu sais... »

Ce troisième point était si inattendu qu'il cloua tout simplement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle en oublia ce qu'elle allait répondre et regarda l'Uchiwa avec un air surpris.

« Uh... Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça doucement avant de détourner le regard. Elle nota que ses deux joues avaient une teinte un peu plus rose qu'à l'accoutumé, et réalisa qu'il essayait de la complimenter à sa façon. Cela lui donna envie de rire. Elle afficha un grand sourire et s'exclama « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu aimes passer du temps en ma compagnie ? »

Ses joues devinrent un peu plus roses, alors qu'il répliquait avec ardeur : « Uh, ne prend pas la grosse tête plus, hein ! »

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Il avait un côté craquant, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle saisit alors le carnet et l'ouvrit.

« D'accord, voyons voir à quoi tu as pensé... »

.

.

.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui ! »

Sasuke avait listé un nombre de possibilité impressionnant. Il avait songé à des choses que Tenten n'aurait jamais pensé à faire, même dans une autre vie.

La première tentative consista à pousser Tenten sur sa chaise d'ordinateur. Sasuke pensait que si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, peut-être que cela changerait quelque chose.

« Ouiiiii, » ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer alors que Sasuke la poussait vers le cadre de la porte grande ouverte. La chaise glissa dans la cage d'escalier et y tomba, soudainement propulsée lorsque le corps de Tenten disparut.

« Heureusement que tu n'étais plus dessus, au final, » murmura Sasuke en allant la récupérer.

Ils trouvèrent ensuite un grand carton dans lequel Tenten s'assit, complètement cachée, et Sasuke le poussa vers la sortie. Là aussi, il fut surpris par la légèreté de l'objet une fois dehors, et le carton fut tout simplement ruiné, écrasé par la force de l'Uchiwa.

Ils essayèrent de voir à partir de quel moment exactement Tenten se téléportait. Elle s'assit sur le pas de la porte et allongea ses jambes dans la cage d'escalier. Sasuke la poussa ensuite (encore ? Ça allait finir par lui donner des muscles, tout ça) centimètre par centimètre.

Au final, Tenten se retrouva avec juste sa tête à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le reste de son corps étant allongé devant chez elle. Mais lorsqu'elle avança encore un peu, elle se retrouva de nouveau à l'intérieur, dans l'exact même position.

« Te décourage pas, » lui intima Sasuke.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et prit le petit carnet noir de son ami pour y barrer une autre proposition qui n'avait pas marcher.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle était sur le dos de Sasuke, ses jambes enserrant fermement sa taille. Il passa la porte en marchant, et fut très déstabilisé lorsque le corps de Tenten se volatilisa soudainement de son dos. Ils ré-essayèrent en courant pour voir ce que cela donnait et Sasuke tomba presque dans les escaliers.

Les essaies se succédèrent de cette façon, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres. C'était comme un combat contre cette stupide porte, un combat avec le corps de Tenten comme arme.

Jambe, bras, tête, épaule, en dessous, en dessus, couchée, assise, devant, derrière.

Ils essayaient toutes les combinaisons. Tous ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. Mais à la fin de la journée, Tenten était toujours à l'intérieur.

.

.

.

« Tu es prête ? »

« ... »

.

.

.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause, » dit Tenten, essoufflée.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Sasuke sans la regarder. Les bras croisés, il fixait le cadre de la porte tout en se tenant le menton, comme un scientifique examinerait des fioles de produit chimique.

« Sasuke, ça fait trois jours qu'on se démène comme des dingues pour essayer de me faire sortir de cet appartement, alors oui, je suis sûre et certaine que j'ai besoin d'une pause ! Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais faire de pause, » ronchonna-t-elle en s'éloignant vers les placards de la semi-cuisine.

Elle ouvrit un paquet de biscuit et annonça qu'elle allait faire du thé. L'Uchiwa soupira en se disant intérieurement que c'était fou le nombre de pause que Tenten voulait faire, peu importe leur activité. Elle avait l'air de vite se lasser... Pourtant ça concernait quand même sa vie. Si Sasuke avait été dans la même situation que Tenten, coincé chez lui pour potentiellement le restant de ses jours, il aurait été content que quelqu'un essaye de l'aider...

Alors que la jeune fille faisait ses petites affaires dans la cuisine, Sasuke se mit à regarder, par curiosité, les différents cadres affiché dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain et à la chambre de Tenten. Le mur était décoré d'un papier peint de brique grise, et quelques photos s'y trouvaient. Il tiqua presque immédiatement sur l'une d'elle. La plupart montrait Tenten entourée de ses amis (des gens que Sasuke connaissait plus ou moins) mais sur l'une d'entre elle, elle était blottie contre un homme dont la coupe au bol et la combinaison verte n'étaient pas étranger à l'Uchiwa.

« Est-ce que... Tu es avec Gai Maito sur cette photo ? »

« Hm, » fit distraitement Tenten depuis la cuisine, « oh oui, c'est mon oncle. »

Les yeux noires du jeune homme clignèrent plusieurs fois.

« Tu... Gai est ton oncle ?

« Oui. Tu ne savais pas ? »

Elle revint vers lui, avec un biscuit dans la bouche, et se plaça dans son dos pour voir quelle photographie au juste il observait.

« Non, » répondit-il, « j'étais pas du tout au courant qu'il y avait une célébrité dans ta famille. »

« N'exagère pas, » fit Tenten en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de l'Uchiwa qui, étrangement, la laissa faire, « il est juste connu pour ses compétences en art martiaux. On parle pas d'une idole ou d'un présentateur télé. »

« Il reste extrêmement populaire, surtout auprès du jeune public, » répliqua Sasuke tout en se tenant le menton. « Est-ce que tu as d'autres surprises de ce genre ? »

Tenten rougit légèrement, flattée que Sasuke semble enfin s'intéresser un tant soi peu à elle.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-elle doucement, « mon père était militaire, il est mort au combat quand j'avais 10 ans. »

« Et ta mère ? » demanda alors Sasuke en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Tenten fronça très fort les sourcils.

« Ma quoi ? »

« Ta mère ? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle le regardait avec une telle incompréhension que Sasuke se demanda si il n'avait pas soudainement oublié comment parler japonais, puisqu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Il se racla la gorge et tâcha d'articuler pour être le plus claire possible : « Ta mère, ta maman, ta génitrice, celle qui t'a mise au monde. »

Elle cligna des yeux avec un air très neutre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Sasuke. »

« Je... » dit-il, décontenancé, « je te demande où est ta mère, à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle cligna encore des yeux, avec un air attentif, comme si elle attendait qu'il continue sa phrase. Le silence embarrassant qui pesait sur la scène donna presque envie à Sasuke de détourner son regard. Il attendit de longues secondes que Tenten lui réponde.

« Au fait, tu veux du thé ? » dit-elle soudain. « J'ai acheté un nouveau parfum ! »

Sasuke en fut si surpris qu'il en resta bloqué sur place, incapable de lui répondre.

« Sasuke ? Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais du thé. »

« Je... Heu... Oui, je veux bien, » bafouilla-t-il alors.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, ignora les deux tasses de thé déjà prêtes qui étaient posées sur le plan de travail, et s'évertua à en refaire, sous les yeux confus de Sasuke. C'était la chose la plus étrange qui était jamais arrivé à Tenten devant ses yeux. Plus étrange encore que ses téléportations incessantes à l'intérieur de son propre appartement...

Et c'était un peu inquiétant.

.

.

.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Je... »

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ce qui devrait être l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, en tous cas moi je prends un plaisir fou à l'écrire :) Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **\- Playlist -**

 **white shinobi - i've been doing well**

 **mxmtoon – Please Don't**

 **Billie Eilish – Bored**

 **CHVRN - Cold Sun**

.

.

.

Le ciel était d'un bleu qui tirait sur le gris en cette fin d'après midi. Sasuke pouvait sentir l'air glacé sur son cou, s'engouffrant dans le col de sa veste, ébouriffant ses cheveux... Il faisait frais à l'extérieur, beaucoup plus que dans l'appartement de Tenten qui était toujours étrangement chaud. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'un oiseau qui était posé sur un câble électrique et qui nettoyait ses ailes. Même lorsque le feu passa au vert, il fallut au jeune homme quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il pouvait désormais traverser la route.

L'oiseau s'envola de son perchoir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tenten. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas vu un oiseau ? Ou traversé un passage piéton ? Ou même tout simplement senti le vent froid s'engouffrer dans son manteau ? Toutes ses petites choses si banales, elle en était privée... Ce n'était pas sain.

L'Uchiwa se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Il était en chemin pour aller la voir. Elle attendait sa visite, il en était sûre. Il était le seul qui passait du temps avec elle, après tout. Quant à lui, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, mais il commençait à apprécier la petit Inoue. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait le chic pour toujours trouver quelque chose à faire, même coincée dans son appartement. Ses capacités d'adaptation ne cessaient d'impressionner Sasuke.

Il passa prendre des café dans la rue juste avant celle où se trouvait l'immeuble de Tenten. Ça lui ressemblait peu de faire une chose pareille, mais à vrai dire, il avait un peu l'impression qu'il devait se rattraper pour la veille, pour le moment où il avait demandé à Tenten de lui parler de sa mère.

Il avait passé la nuit à rejouer la scène dans son esprit. Ça avait été si surréaliste... Et surtout, ça dénotait complètement avec l'attitude générale de Tenten. Sasuke en était arrivé à une conclusion toute simple : c'était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas lui parler de sa mère, et de ne pas la questionner sur le sujet. C'était la seule explication plausible. Tenten avait toute sa tête, ça ne pouvait pas être une espèce d'absence ni même une incapacité à être sociable.

Elle aurait pu trouver un autre moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fouinait trop dans sa vie, mais bon, en même temps, il comprenait. C'est vrai qu'il s'était montré un peu familier, et puis, il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Elle n'avait jamais été à ses pieds comme toutes les autres...

Il frappa à la porte et entra, comme il en avait l'habitude. Tenten ne fermait pas la porte puisqu'elle était sans cesse en train d'ouvrir aux livreurs – et puis c'était un peu inutile vu le taux de criminalité si faible de la ville.

« C'est moi, » lança-t-il sans plus de précision en entrant. Il ne retira pas ses chaussures, l'appartement de la jeune fille était d'un style très américain, donc pas de pallier à l'entrée, il se contenta d'enlever son mentaux.

« Sasuke, » retentit la voix de Tenten depuis le fond de la pièce, « viens voir ça ! »

Elle était assise, accoudée sur le bar qui servait de table à manger, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Intrigué, Sasuke alla la rejoindre et s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce que l'écran du petit appareil affichait.

« C'est la vidéo du phénomène que j'ai posté sur youtube, » résuma brièvement Tenten, « regarde le commentaire que je viens de recevoir ! »

Elle laissa l'Uchiwa prendre son téléphone. Il fit défiler la vidéo intitulée ''wtf dans mon appart'' (très Tenten...) pour voir le dernier commentaire en date. Il s'agissait d'un message posté par un certain ''Ramen_Love69'' :

 **[ Ça ressemble pas à un fake les gens, soyez pas aussi fermé d'esprit, il faut ouvrir vos chakra ! Un appartement est un lieu intime, ça doit être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce que ressent la demoiselle. L'un des symptômes de la dépression est l'incapacité à sortir de chez soi et à avoir une vie sociale normal. Peut-être que c'est juste une manifestation très sévère de dépression ! ]**

« Lol, » murmura l'Uchiwa avant de relever les yeux vers son amie. « C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux comme explication. »

« Ce qui m'arrive est tiré par les cheveux, » répliqua Tenten en lui reprenant son téléphone des mains. « Okay, j'admets que je suis pas du tout dépressive, mais peut-être que c'est effectivement lié à ce que je ressens ! »

À ses mots, Sasuke haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu : « Ça t'a donné de nouvelles idées ? Si tu penses creuser dans cette direction, on pourrait essayer la médiation. »

Il avait dit « on »... Ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il y avait un « on » maintenant. Cela ne fit pas tiquer Tenten cependant, qui semblait considérer cela comme naturel. Elle posa le téléphone sur le bar, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air ni triste ni joyeux.

« Hmmm, » fit-elle, et Sasuke ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'elle approuvait ou non son idée. Il n'insista pas.

Elle alla s'asseoir prêt de l'aquarium sans un mot et se mit à observer Rêve. Il la rejoint et observa l'extérieur, par la fenêtre, appuyé contre le mur. Tenten resta silencieuse, elle était encore moins bavarde que lui aujourd'hui, et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle parle. Parfois, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, passant d'un sujet à un autre, posant mille questions... Son silence, c'était presque alarmant.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il se sentit soulagé...

« Sasuke... J'ai... Fais quelque chose hier soir... »

… Mais cela ne dura pas. Le ton qu'elle avait employé, sa façon de lever ses yeux tristes vers lui, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais tâcha de garder son sang-froid.

« Quelque chose ? »

« J'ai... » commença-t-elle, alors que son regard semblait se vider peu à peu. « J'ai sauté par la fenêtre. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il dut retenir l'envie d'attraper Tenten par les épaules et de la secouer fortement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Imagine si ça n'avait pas marché, tu serais morte ! »

Tenten resta silencieuse, avec un air désolé sur la figure. Elle haussa les épaules : « Oui mais tu vois, ça n'est pas arrivé. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente, » s'agaça Sasuke en bougeant les bras, exaspéré, « encore heureux que ça ne soit pas arrivé ! »

Elle haussa encore les épaules et Sasuke se sentit soudainement complètement désemparé face à son attitude. Elle avait l'air très molle, elle manquait de réaction. Mince, elle avait manqué de se tuer. Et elle n'avait même pas l'air de considérer ça comme scandaleux, alors qu'à l'intérieur de Sasuke, c'était comme si une tornade ravageait tout sur son passage.

Inquiet, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de réprimer le flot d'émotions qui se bousculaient à sa bouche lorsqu'il parla : « Tenten... S'il te plaît, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda la dénommée en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke prit un air grave, il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à s'accroupir en face d'elle, de façon à ce que son regard soit juste en dessous de celui de la jeune fille. Il leva ses yeux onyx et décida de ne pas cacher son inquiétude. De toute façon, il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les statue de marbre insensible quand la situation était aussi grave.

« Est-ce que tu as sauté par la fenêtre parce que tu veux mourir ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Tenten se redressa sur le canapé, éloignant son visage de celui de l'Uchiwa. « Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fais. Je l'ai fais, c'est tout, maintenant on à la réponse à cette question et on devrait passer à autre chose » s'énerva-t-elle.

Mais Sasuke refusa de lâcher prise, il prit les mains de Tenten dans les siennes, les tirant vers lui comme pour la rapprocher. « Non, on ne peux pas, il faut qu'on en parle, Tenten, ce que tu as fais est grave ! »

Le regard de la jeune fille était fuyant, mais il vit qu'il se remplissait de larme. Cela lui serra le cœur. Il était à la fois en colère contre elle, et plein de compassion. C'était un mélange d'émotions dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Je suis... Désolée... » dit-elle d'une voix très aiguë, tâchant manifestement de retenir ses larmes.

Impuissant, Sasuke se contenta de caresser les mains de Tenten avec ses pouces. « Je... Je comprends, » bafouilla-t-il en cherchant ses mots, « ce qui t'arrive est difficile, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouvé une solution... »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes dans ses yeux se dissipant derrière un certain agacement : « Y'a pas de solution, Sasuke. Tu comprends pas ? Ça prouve juste qu'il n'y a pas d'issue de secours. Je suis coincée ici pour toujours. »

« Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras ! »

Sasuke se redressa, et elle en profita pour se lever aussi, se faufilant à côté de l'aquarium. Elle porta nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce à ses lèvres.

« C'est pas que je baisse les bras, Sasuke, » elle quitta sa place pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, et prit dans ses mains le carnet noir que l'Uchiwa lui avait donné. « On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait ! On a essayé toutes tes propositions ! »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que-... »

« Y'a un moment, il faut arrêter de s'obstiner ! » le coupa Tenten en hurlant. Elle jeta le carnet à la poubelle, ce qui laissa Sasuke abasourdis. Son travail, tous leurs efforts, elle les jetait tout simplement à la poubelle ! Comment pouvait-elle faire ça !

Il allait lui répondre, mais elle le coupa à nouveau en s'avançant vers lui : « On se fait du mal en s'imaginant que les choses iront mieux ! Il faut qu'on arrête ! Il faut qu'on accepte la situation telle qu'elle est et qu'on cesse de se voiler la face ! »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il sentait la colère lui prendre le ventre. « Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! » dit-il, l'air désespéré.

« Parce que c'est vrai, » répliqua Tenten en secouant la tête, « c'est devenu une putain d'obsession, chaque fois que tu viens ici, c'est pour essayer de me faire sortir de mon appartement, et j'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Je suis fatiguée ! »

« Je... Je voulais simplement t'aider... »

« Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante, » reprit la jeune fille plus doucement, « mais je pense que pour notre bien être à tous les deux, il faut qu'on arrête, maintenant. C'est pas sain comme situation. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se trouva à court de mot. Il voulait lui dire que non, qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à se battre, mais d'un autre côté... Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à le vouloir. Et puis elle n'avait pas tord sur un point : leur relation tournait complètement autour du fait qu'il voulait l'aider, et elle devait en avoir marre d'être constamment dans la position de la victime. Confus, il secoua la tête et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

« Mais... Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas passer le restant de ta vie comme ça. »

« Si, je peux, » répliqua-t-elle, « je suis très heureuse dans mon appartement, tu sais. »

« C'est pas vrai, » répliqua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, « tu t'es auto-convaincue que c'était pas un problème, que tu pouvais vivre comme ça, mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je t'assure que ça l'est ! »

Elle avait haussé la voix, appuyant avec force sur ses mots comme si ça pouvait les rendre plus plausible, si bien que Sasuke s'irrita également : « Merde Tenten, tu mérites mieux que ça ! »

Il était extrêmement rare qu'il jure, mais il n'en pouvait plus. En face de lui, la jeune fille répliqua en croisant les bras : « Je n'ai besoin de rien ! J'ai un métier, un appartement, de la nourriture, de l'argent et je... je t'ai, toi. »

Cela fit tiquer Sasuke. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine alors que Tenten, adoucie, s'approchait de lui avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il n'aimait pas l'éclat qu'avaient pris ses yeux bruns. Pas du tout. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, ils dégoulinaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et Sasuke avait tendance à préféré quand elle faisait ses deux adorables chignons.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, à juste quelques centimètres de son visage, elle susurra : « On peut rester ensemble, ici, tu sais. »

Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, tout de même.

« Juste toi et moi. »

Si, elle l'était !

« On pourrait être heureux, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, et toi tu peux sortir, tu peux-... »

« Non, Tenten, » dit-il soudainement en la coupant, le regard sombre, « cela ne me convient pas. »

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de sursaut. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Après tout, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait quand il allait mal. Comment pouvait-il dire que ça ne lui convenait pas ?

« Mais... Mais tu aimes passer du temps avec moi, non ? »

Il prit un moment avant de répondre, ravalant sa salive : « Oui, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, » admit-il, « ou plutôt, j'aime passer du temps avec Tenten Inoue, une fille drôle et pleine de vie. Une fille qui se bat pour ce dont elle a envie, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, une fille qui... Une fille qui veut _**vivre**_. »

À ces mots, Tenten tressaillit. Elle allait répliquer mais cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui lui coupa la parole :

« Et ce n'est pas la fille que j'ai en face de moi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que l'Uchiwa lui tourna le dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper le poignet avec hargne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Que tu vas partir ? »

« Oui, je ne prévois pas de rester, donc je ferais mieux de partir. »

Il dégagea son poignet et récupéra son mentaux, la gorge serrée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses pouvaient déraper aussi vite.

« Mais tu vas revenir, pas vrai ? » demanda Tenten, la voix mixée entre colère et tristesse.

Il enfilant son mentaux tout en la regardant avec un air triste.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il sincèrement. « Tu n'as pas l'air très stable, et je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois. »

Tenten ne prêta pas attention à ce que Sasuke voulait dire par « ça », exactement. Elle était trop chamboulée, et son cerveau turbinait pour essayer de trouver un moyen de le retenir.

« Et puis, tu l'as dit toi même, tu sera très heureuse ici toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin du monde extérieur, » ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

« Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Tu vas m'abandonner ?! » cria-t-elle alors que les larmes refaisaient surface.

« Tu t'es abandonnée toi-même ! » répliqua le jeune homme en la regardant une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers le porte.

« Sasuke, fais pas ça, » implora-t-elle en se jetant vers lui. Il ouvrit la porte mais Tenten lui retint le bras en s'exclamant encore : « Sasuke, je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas ! » Mais il se dégagea aisément de sa prise alors dans une ultime tentative, elle hurla : « Je _t'aime_ ! »

Il s'arrêta soudainement de bouger, se gelant sur place. Il était juste sur le pas de la porte, en dehors de l'appartement. Tenten était derrière lui, à l'intérieur. Il lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait entendre qu'elle pleurait. Elle sortit son bras de l'appartement et attrapa doucement la manche du manteaux bleu nuit de Sasuke. Son cœur battait fort, appréhendant sa réaction. Elle l'avait dit. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Et elle était sincère, il devait le savoir. Il devait l'avoir comprit, non ?

Il tourna très légèrement la tête, mais elle ne vit pas son visage. Après de longues secondes, elle l'entendit simplement dire : « Merci. »

Il s'en alla et sa main glissa le long du tissu, comme au ralentis. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir.

« Sasuke, » cria-t-elle pourtant en s'élançant vers lui. Elle ne s'entendit même pas crier. Elle en avait tellement envie, elle voulait tellement sortir de son appartement et le prendre dans ses bras, l'empêcher de partir. Depuis qu'elle avait était coincée, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voulait autant. Elle sentait ses tripes bouillir de se désir si ardant, il fallait qu'elle sorte, _**il faillait qu'elle sorte**_.

Et pourtant, en voulant s'approcher de lui, elle se retrouva si éloignée. Elle était à l'intérieur. Lui, il partait. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Tenten s'effondra au sol, pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement prisonnière de sa situation.

.

.

.

À ce moment précis de sa vie, Tenten considéra que son histoire était finie. Elle n'avait plus rien à raconter à personne.

Les premiers jours, elle guetta le retour de Sasuke. Chaque fois que les livreurs sonnaient à la porte, elle en avait le cœur tout retourné. Elle lui avait envoyé des messages, elle avait tenté de l'appeler, mais il l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Il avait peut-être même bloqué son numéro, elle n'en savait rien.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler à qui que ce soit. Kiba n'était plus là de toute façon, et les autres... Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle savait que c'était malsain d'être à ce point focalisé sur une seule personne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle avait le sentiment que Sasuke était le seul qui pouvait lui apportait ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin ?

Il lui avait dit _« merci »_... Mais il était quand même parti. Et puis ça voulait dire quoi, au juste, « merci » ? Ce mot commençait à rendre Tenten folle à force d'y réfléchir nuit et jour. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sasuke se comporte comme une énigme. Il ne pouvait pas être directe, pour une fois ? D'accord, elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » d'une façon un peu désespérée... Mais elle méritait tout de même une explication plus fournie qu'une « merci »...

Pourquoi il avait dit merci ?

Elle était seule. Elle se sentait seule. Si seule qu'elle se mit à parler à Rêve encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu crois que Sasuke pense à moi autant que je pense à lui ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la tête appuyée contre son aquarium.

Bien sûre, il ne répondait jamais, c'était un dialogue à sens unique.

« Je suis fatiguée de me préoccuper autant de lui. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de voir quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais, Rêve ! »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les sourcils froncés. La pièce était sombre car l'ampoule de la lampe avait grillée, et Tenten n'avait pas eu envie de la remplacer. À quoi bon ? Elle connaissait son appartement par cœur, et personne d'autre n'allait venir de toute façon.

« Je n'ai pas fini de lui dire tout ce que j'ai à lui dire... Mais je ne peux plus lui parler maintenant. »

Elle soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras avec une mine boudeuse.

« Si je pouvais sortir, je te jure que je retournerais tout Tokyo pour le retrouver, » marmonna-t-elle contre son bras.

Elle observa son téléphone. Elle n'avait aucunes notifications. Aucuns messages. Rien. Personne ne se préoccupait vraiment d'elle.

Peu à peu, elle cessa de se faire livrer tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toute cette nourriture de toute façon. Elle travaillait toujours, mais ça ne lui prenait pas tant de temps que ça. La plupart du temps, elle n'avait rien à faire... Parfois elle restait sur son lit pendant des heures, à regarder le plafond, sans boire ni manger.

Les choses empirèrent lorsque la période des examens arriva, deux semaines plus tard, et qu'elle était toujours coincée chez elle. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence son année à l'université était perdu. Ainsi que son futur. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était que Sasuke ne lui donna pas le moindre signe de vie. Lui qui s'est montré si serviable...

Elle dormait à n'importe quelle heure, se levait à n'importe quelle heure. Elle cessa de s'occuper de sa peau, de ses poils, de son apparence en générale. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Elle se sentait vide.

« Tu penses que je devrais lui envoyer un message ? » demanda-t-elle machinalement à son poisson. « J'en ai déjà envoyé tellement... »

Le tête à l'envers, les jambes contre le mur, elle était ''allongée'' sur son canapé, entre une pille de vêtements froissés et quelques mangas posé là. Ses doigts jonglaient sur l'écran de téléphone alors qu'elle relisait les messages envoyés à Sasuke. Dans la plupart d'entre eux, elle était énervée, elle lui disait qu'il aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de lui répondre. Tous les messages sans exceptions étaient marqués comme « non lu ». Que ce soit sur whatsapp, telegram, facebook... Il l'avait sûrement bloqué partout... Ça, ou alors il lisait les notifications quand elles popaient sur son écran, et après il les supprimait sans ouvrir l'application.

Dans tous les cas, elle y réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

« Ça veut dire oui ou non ? » s'exclama-t-elle à son poisson, agacée. « Donne moi un coup de main, Rêve, envois moi un signe ! Je lui envois un message, ou pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le petit poisson nagea vers le fond de son aquarium et alla se cacher derrière des algues. Tenten fronça les sourcils, boudant en retour.

« Je m'en fiche, » dit-elle, « je le fais ! »

Elle se redressa et s'assit à l'endroit, en tailleurs, sur le canapé, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Ça faisait 17 jours. 17 jours depuis que Sasuke était parti. Elle n'avait vu personne, elle vivait à peine... Ce message, ce serait le dernier qu'elle enverrait. Elle ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie à courir après quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus lui parler. Un dernier message, et elle tournait la page.

 **[S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber... Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite... Mais j'essaye.]**

C'était ridicule, mais il avait fallu à Tenten plus d'une demie heure pour ces trois pauvres phrases. Elle aurait pu écrire un long discours, à vrai dire. Un pavé pour supplier Sasuke de revenir... Seulement, elle avait la sensation que c'était peine perdue. Ces trois phrases résumaient à elles seules ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors voilà, c'était ça ou rien.

Elle envoya le sms et jeta son téléphone sur le canapé.

.

.

.

Tenten n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le ciel bleu nuit s'étendait au dessus d'elle, infiniment constellé de petits points scintillant.

La lune semblait étrangement grande dans les cieux nocturnes, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des étoiles. C'était bien diffèrent de ce qu'elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre de son appartement. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, baladant les mèches qui sortaient de son chignon. Et elle souriait.

Elle était dehors. Elle était dehors !

Euphorique, Tenten se retourna. Elle chercha du regard la silhouette de Sasuke, parmi les grands sapin bleuté par la nuit. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une colline dont on pouvait deviner l'herbe verte. Des lucioles virevoltaient autour de la jeune fille. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait renoncé à ça. À l'extérieur. C'était magnifique.

Le vent qui caressait sa peau, l'odeur de la foret, l'inconnu... C'était tellement bon.

« Sasuke, » cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui si tôt qu'elle le vit. « On a réussi, je suis dehors ! Je suis dehors ! »

Elle dévalait la pente en courant vers lui, souriant et riant, mais elle comprit vite que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Son visage était froid. Non, en fait... Il avait l'air en colère.

« Uh... Sasuke ? » appela-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche, son sourire s'envolant de son visage.

« Tu es toujours à l'intérieur, imbécile. »

Tenten se réveilla alors en sursaut. Ses yeux écarquillaient mirent du temps avant de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle voyait était le plafond de sa chambre. Elle aurait juré pouvoir entendre se propre voix dire distinctement : « C'est de ta faute. »

Transie, elle se leva en vitesse et alluma la lumière. Elle était seule.

Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur le réveil qui indiquait seize heures alors qu'elle quitta la chambre en précipitation. Arrivée au salon (qui ressemblait à un champs de bataille tant elle n'en prenait pas soin) elle ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre, enjamba l'aquarium et se jeta dans le vide.

Plutôt mourir que de revivre ce rêve une deuxième fois.

Naturellement, Tenten ne mourut pas. Mais elle tomba sur le sol de la cuisine avec une certaine force. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons alors que son épaule droite encaissait le choque. Elle savait que ça allait lui arriver, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait... Mais cette fois, elle allait continuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Déterminée, elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre une deuxième fois. Il fallait un sacré courage pour encaisser la dose d'adrénaline qui lui traverser le corps et les organes à chaque fois qu'elle se jetait volontairement dans le vide. Ça faisait mal, mais Tenten n'en avait rien à faire de la douleur.

Elle continuait sa boucle sans que rien ne l'arrête.

Voulait-elle mourir ou désespérément sortir de chez elle ? Elle n'en savait rien... Un des deux, en tous cas.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut trop épuisée pour se lever, vers les onze heures du soir. Allongée sur le sol de la cuisine, elle était essoufflée et pleine de bleues. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que personne appartenant au monde extérieur n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle souffrait tellement qu'elle en était venue à se jeter par la fenêtre de façon répétitive.

C'en était assez, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Tenten fouillât dans la corbeille à papier, vidant au passage son contenu sur le sol, et finit par retrouver le carnet que Sasuke lui avait offert. Elle l'ouvrit sur le sol et se pencha dessus, tournant les pages avec verve. Lorsqu'elle trouva un feuillet vierge, elle commença à écrire toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

Poison, pendaison, noyade, revolver, se couper les veines...

Elle s'arrêta en sentant le regard noir de Rêve sur son corps.

« Quoi ?! » cria-t-elle. « C'est un carnet supposé m'aider à trouver une solution à mon problème ! Voilà des solutions ! »

Elle pouvait presque entendre une voix lui répondre : « Tu te voiles la face. »

« Ce sont des solutions comme les autres ! » cria-t-elle en se tenant les deux côtés de la tête. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

.

.

.

 _« Une dernière chance. J'offre à la vie une dernière chance. »_

Tenten avait noué un unique chignon dans ses cheveux, derrière sa tête. Agenouillée devant l'aquarium de Rêve, elle avait l'air à la fois déterminée et anxieuse.

« Toutes les propositions que j'ai listé dans ce carnet sont des points de non retour. Je veux mourir. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'admettait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir ce problème. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Elle devait rester forte, pour elle-même.

« Je veux mourir, » répéta-t-elle, « parce que j'ai le sentiment que vivre est trop difficile... Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux même plus sortir de chez moi... »

Elle baissa le visage, les épaules contractées, tandis que Rêve nageait tranquillement dans son aquarium. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle parlait, mais pour elle-même.

« Je veux mourir, mais c'est seulement parce que je souffre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter ma souffrance... Mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Il y a d'autres solutions, et je n'ai pas fini de les chercher. Je vais me battre. C'est pourquoi... »

Se retenir de pleurer était extrêmement difficile. Lorsqu'elle leva les bras vers l'aquarium et remonta les manches de son pull rose crème, elle sentit les humifications qu'il y avait partout sur son corps lui faire mal, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Tenten saisit la petite épuisette verte ainsi que le sac en plastique dans lequel elle s'évertua à pousser le petit poisson.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, Rêve. »

Elle fit un nœud dans le petit sac, et posa Rêve sur la table basse. Elle prit une craie blanche et fit une marque sur le lino noir, exactement à l'endroit où elle se téléportait quand elle voulait sortir. À cet endroit précis, elle posa un saut remplit d'eau.

« Tout devrait bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se plaça sur le pas de la porte avec Rêve entre ses mains. Tenten l'observa quelques secondes. C'était un organisme vivant, tout comme elle. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'appartement depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté... Peut-être que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait l'aider à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

L'idée était simple mettre Rêve dans la cage d'escalier pour voir si lui aussi se téléportait ou non. Seulement Tenten avait peur. Rêve était pour ainsi dire son dernier lien avec la réalité. Tout le reste de sa vie était virtuel. C'est donc avec la boule au ventre qu'elle posa le sachet sur le paillasson et attendit nerveusement.

« Oh, » fit-elle en clignant des yeux. Rêve était toujours là, la regardant de ses yeux inexpressifs.

Tenten ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information, mais elle se dit que tous nouveaux facteurs étaient bons à prendre en considération. C'était sûrement comme ça que Sasuke penserait aussi. Si elle continuait à engendrer les informations, elle finirait forcément par voir un lien quelque part.

Pensive, elle reprit le sac d'eau pour le ramener vers elle, et c'est à ce moment là que le drame se produisit.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de crier. Rêve n'était plus dans le sachet remplit d'eau. Il était resté à l'extérieur !

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Il était là, sur le sol, se tortillant, sautillant, ne pouvant plus respirer sans eau. Elle cria une deuxième fois en se penchant pour attraper le petit poisson. Il n'était pas loin d'elle, et elle put l'attraper sans se téléporter, mais ce fut lui qui le fit. Il ne pouvait plus passer le pas de la porte en sens inverse.

Paniquée, Tenten courut à l'intérieur pour attraper le sot qu'elle avait préparé.

« Mon dieu, non, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle renversa de l'eau dans la précipitation, tombant à genoux sur le pas de la porte. Elle tendit ses deux bras vers le petit poisson qui se reculait en sautillant, cherchant désespérément de l'eau.

Elle cria encore. Il était trop loin, elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et il bougeait de moins en moins. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il allait mourir par sa faute. Elle avait juste essayé d'arranger les choses ! Elle voulait juste aller mieux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'elle faisait se terminait toujours de façon aussi dramatique !

« Non ! »

« Tenten ?! »

Elle tourna la tête et c'est alors qu'elle vit un visage familier émerger dans la cage d'escalier.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là, la regardant avec ses yeux noirs, étonnés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, cependant. La situation était grave ! Elle attrapa le sot et le poussa le plus loin d'elle qu'elle put. Le sol était mouillé, de l'eau avait coulé jusque sur les escaliers et l'Uchiwa avait l'air consterné face à cette scène. « Il va mourir ! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie, » s'exclama encore Tenten en parlant si vite qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer ses mots. Elle pointait du doigt rêve qui bougeait à peine, tirant son bras de toute ses forces, redoutant en même temps de se retrouver à l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! » dit vivement Sasuke en se précipitant vers le poisson.

« J'ai voulu voir si il pouvait sortir ! »

« Mais quelle idée ! »

Sasuke attrapa le poisson entre ses doigts, refoulant le dégoût qu'il avait de le toucher, et le jeta rapidement dans le sot. Il glissa sur le sol humide, et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de crier d'effrois en le voyant trébucher dans les escaliers. Son instinct lui disait de se lancer vers lui et d'attraper sa main, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que tendre son bras vers lui, ce qui était complètement inutile.

Heureusement, il se rattrapa de lui même à la rambarde. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle.

« J'essaye juste d'aller mieux, » dit-elle. Elle se sentait si impuissante, à genoux sur le pas de sa porte. « Tu vois ! Je fais toujours tout de travers ! C'est pour ça que j'en avais assez d'essayer, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus le faire ! »

Sasuke reprit son souffle, une main sur sa poitrine. Il regarda dans le sot et fut soulagé de voir que le poisson nageait en rond. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir une telle chose en se rendant à l'appartement de Tenten. Elle avait le visage baissé, entouré de ses longs cheveux bruns. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait l'air changé. Elle était amaigrie, et ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais elle parla la première, relevant soudainement les yeux vers lui : « Tu es revenu... Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas... »

« Je... » dit-il, sentant ses joues le brûler. Comme d'habitude, il faisait chaud près de Tenten, rien avoir avec le froid hivernal de l'extérieur. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné... »

« Non, » répliqua la jeune fille en secouant la tête, « je comprends. Cette situation... C'est dure pour toi aussi. Tu me vois souffrir, et peu importe ce que tu essayes de faire, je ne vais pas mieux ! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle admettait souffrir de sa situation. Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle était dans un état d'esprit complètement différent. Elle avait l'air en plein déni, alors que la jeune fille en face de lui était désemparée, essoufflée, elle avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Et surtout, ce qu'elle disait avait l'air beaucoup plus lucide qu'auparavant.

« Sasuke, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi, » implora-t-elle en s'inclinant sur le sol, incapable de retenir ses larmes une seconde de plus. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de toi... »

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, ne se souciant même pas de son pantalon qui allait être mouillé, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Tenten. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle sanglotait. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile... Elle n'était plus du tout la fille qu'il voyait de temps en temps à la fac quelques mois plus tôt. Il voulait retrouver cette fille. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point elle avait l'air intéressante. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Tenten souffre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » dit-il d'un ton neutre, « tu as le droit de souffrir. »

Sa voix sonnait si glacial. Ça lui faisait du bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être un volcan en ébullition. Elle avait besoin de la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Quand elle était seule chez elle, peut importe qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre, qu'elle boive de la limonade avec des glaçons ou qu'elle prenne des bains gelés, elle avait toujours trop chaux.

« Je... Je suis content de voir que tu continues à essayer, Tenten, » reprit Sasuke.

À ces mots, Tenten se redressa. Son regard chercha un instant celui de l'Uchiwa. Ses yeux noires et son teint pâle lui avaient manqués... Elle sécha brièvement ses larmes et se teint droite. Avec un air déterminé, elle attrapa les mains de Sasuke et lui dit : « Écoute moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important ! »

Il ravala discrètement sa salive, un peu embarrassé par le fait qu'elle lui tenait les mains. Ça ressemblait légèrement à ce que ces groupies faisaient parfois et ça l'angoissait un peu.

« Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin, Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Je ne vais pas rester comme ça, je veux vivre, je veux vivre pour de vrai ! »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais se trouva incapable de parler. Il voulait tellement la féliciter. Ce qu'elle lui disait était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait tellement progressé durant son absence... Elle avait complètement changé d'état d'esprit. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était impressionné par ses efforts qu'il...

Mais Sasuke ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il était habitué. Il se pinça les lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient eux aussi.

Elle sourit.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenus, » souffla-t-elle, « merci d'avoir sauvé Rêve ! »

Ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle encore plus et la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit « oh » de surprise alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui. Plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais serré personne. Il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Tenten et ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là à quel point il était soulagé de la voir vivante.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » murmura-t-il, « Tenten... On va te faire sortir d'ici. »

Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, le serrant en retour. Sa peau était fraîche, alors que celle de Tenten semblait brûlante. Elle était presque sûre que si elle s'avançait de quelques millimètres de plus, elle se retrouverait contre le mur du salon. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle était encore à l'intérieur. Lui, il était dehors. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

« On va me faire sortir d'ici, » répéta-t-elle.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Keshi - Say Something (prod. Rook1e)**

 **SHDØW – Spirit.**

 **Snowmine - Let me in**

 **We Are All Astronauts – Ether**

.

.

.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, une fois qu'on m'aura sortie d'ici ? »

Sasuke avait à la fois envie de rire et de soupirer d'agacement. C'était dingue ce que Tenten pouvait se déconcentrer facilement. Elle arriver à supporter seulement une certaine dose de travail avant que son esprit ne s'envole en dehors des lires et des leçons, et une fois qu'elle commençait à rêvasser et à pauser des questions sur la vie, c'était presque impossible de la ramener sur le droit chemin.

« Dis moi, » fit Sasuke sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Tenten, quant à elle, ferma le sien et le pausa sur ses genoux. Il en était sûre, elle ne l'ouvrirait pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures et une tasse de thé. Il avait rapporter plein de livre sur la méditation, le développement personnel et aussi les activités paranormales, cherchant à l'aveuglette, espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourraient les aider...

« Je veux nager, » affirma-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers le mur.

« Piscine, ou océan ? » demanda l'Uchiwa.

Il délaissa lui-même son livre, le posant sur le matelas. Tenten croisa ses jambes, faisant remuer le grand lit sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Elle était adossé contre le mur, et lui contre le rebord du lit. D'habitude, ils restaient dans le salon, mais ce jour là,le jeune fille avait décrété qu'elle en avait plus que marre de cette pièce, qu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter.

En même temps, il pouvait la comprendre. Elle était dans son appartement H24, et ils avaient passé une journée entière à ranger le salon. C'était dingue le bordel qui s'était amassé durant la période d'agonie de Tenten...

« L'océan. »

« Pourquoi l'océan ? »

« Parce que c'est plus... _Sauvage_ ! »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil face à l'expression enjouée de son amie. Il avait parfois du mal à la suivre, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de l'agacer, ça le rendait curieux.

« Tu as envie de sauvage ? » demanda-t-il en s'essayant à des tournures de phrases plus Tenten-iennes.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, et des mèches de ses cheveux bouclés lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses cheveux étaient très mal entretenu. Elle s'était clairement laissé aller pendant la période où il n'était pas venu la voir, et bien qu'elle tienne de nouveau la maison propre, au niveau capillaire, ça n'allait toujours pas mieux.

« Sauvage... Comme tes cheveux ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Il lâcha ensuite un petit rire retenu, comme si ce qu'il avait dit était extrêmement hilarant. Tenten hausse les sourcils. Sasuke se croyait drôle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? » dit-elle en soufflant la mèche sèche qui lui était tombée sur le nez.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Tenten, je vais être directe, » fit Sasuke, tout en se préparant intérieurement à bondir hors du lit si jamais elle l'attaquait comme une panthère, « tes cheveux sont affreux, ils sont secs comme de la paille, et tu as des pellicules. »

Tenten lâcha un « oh » surpris avant de rire nerveusement. Elle attrapa un oreiller à côté d'elle et le lança sur Sasuke en s'exclamant : « On peut pas tous avoir ta chevelure de rêve ! »

« Eh ! » fit-il en se protégeant mollement de l'oreiller, « je travail dur pour avoir cette chevelure de rêve, comme tu le dis ! »

« Tu es un Uchiwa, bien sûre que tu travailles dur, » répliqua Tenten en lui tirant la langue.

Sasuke sentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser le corps face à l'air malicieux de la jeune fille. Il en oublia totalement de lui relancer sur la figure le coussin qu'il avait maintenant dans les mains et s'exclama : « Tenten, » - le fait qu'il commence sa phrase en disant son prénom la fit frissonner - « pourquoi tu ne fais plus la coiffure que tu avais tout le temps avant ? Tu sais, avec les cheveux relevés ? »

« Oh... Tu veux dire les deux chignons ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée par la soudaine curiosité de Sasuke. Elle haussa les épaules et prit un air blasé. « Je ne sais pas. C'est beaucoup de travail c'est tout. Tu as vu la tonne de cheveux que j'ai ? J'ai plus le courage de faire mes chignons tous les jours. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça Sasuke avec une mine pensive. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un maniaque (bien qu'il en était manifestement un) mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tignasse que Tenten avait ce jour là. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas lavé ses cheveux, vraiment, ils avaient l'air tellement secs, il ne le supportait plus. « Et si je les faisais pour toi ? » lâcha-t-il alors, sans détour.

« Hein ? » fit Tenten arquant les sourcils.

« Je vais te laver les cheveux, » affirma alors l'Uchiwa avec le même sérieux qu'il avait quand il était sur le point de faire des exercices de math.

« Très drôle, Sasuke. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

Elle arqua à nouveau ses sourcils et s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit, alors que Sasuke, bien décidé, se levait et s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre un maillot de bain, » dit-il en parlant vite, tâchant de refouler le rouge sur ses joues, « je ferais tout pour toi, shampoing, coiffure, tu n'aura à t'occuper de rien. »

Tenten écarquilla les yeux en le regardant comme si il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait de la planète Mars. Elle plaça un bras devant sa poitrine de manière défensive et lui dit : « Heu... Tu veux me laver les cheveux, pour de vrai ? Tu as conscience que j'en ai beaucoup et que ça prend toujours un temps fou ? »

« J'ai déjà lavé des cheveux avant, » répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules, « je sais comment faire. Regarde les miens et ose me dire qu'ils ne te font pas envie ! »

À ces mots, il donne une petite impulsion du menton et ses cheveux aussi noir que le charbon se mouvèrent en une vague souple et soyeuse. Tenten devait bien l'admettre, il avait les cheveux d'un mannequin dans un magazine, mais de là à se retrouver seule dans la salle de bain avec lui...

Comme elle ne répondait plus, Sasuke se rassit à côté d'elle et se permis de lui prendre la main.

« Tenten... Tu t'es vraiment laissé allé ces derniers temps, » lui dit-il avec la subtilité d'un tracteur. Tenten en aurait presque rit, mais elle le laissa continuer : « laisse moi t'aider. »

.

.

.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son maillot de bain, Tenten s'était demandé si ce n'était pas trop. Elle essayait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit en se disant que, même si cela semblait surréaliste, ils étaient amis maintenant. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », après tout... Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait répondu « merci », et la question la travaillait alors qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Sasuke agenouillé devant la baignoire de style occidentale, de dos. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient remontées au dessus de ses coudes, Tenten n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait l'air masculin parfois, ses bras semblaient puissant, bien qu'il avait les mains fines. Il se retourna et lui fit un bref signe de tête vers la baignoire. Celle-ci était bien remplie, et l'eau claire s'évaporait un peu.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et enjamba le bord de la baignoire. À peine avait-elle trempé le bout de son pied qu'elle en frissonna. L'eau était délicieusement chaude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur à s'asseyant.

« C'est drôle, tu as toujours le maillot de bain de ton lycée, » commenta rapidement Sasuke alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un petit tabouret en plastique, à côté de la baignoire.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en acheter un autre tant que celui-ci me va, » dit sincèrement Tenten, « et puis, si je prétends être encore lycéenne, je peux avoir des réductions. »

Son côté pragmatique fit sourire Sasuke. Il avait rassemblé les cheveux de Tenten en une queue de cheval et l'invita à pencher sa tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse les mouiller entièrement. C'était dingue ce que ses cheveux étaient longs. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux fesses, dépassant facilement le milieu de son dos.

« L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, et il fit bien attention à ne pas mouiller ses yeux, son nez ou sa bouche, alors qu'il commençait par masser délicatement l'endroit où les cheveux joignaient le front.

« Non, c'est parfait, » murmura-t-elle, « le seul problème, c'est que je peux pas nager dans une baignoire. »

Elle se rassit, tandis que Sasuke tâchait de décider quel shampoing utiliser, grondant vaguement Tenten pour ne pas acheter de produits adapté à son cuire chevelu.

« Arrête de te plaindre, » lança la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin, « c'est toi qui a insisté pour faire ça. Si tu n'est pas content, je mouille tes vêtements ! »

« Plaisante pas avec ça, » s'hérissa vaguement Sasuke tout en frottant le shampoing dans ses mains avant de le mettre sur les cheveux de Tenten, « je déteste être mouillé. »

« Comme les chats, » commenta-t-elle distraitement, tout en fermant les yeux.

La sensation des doigts de Sasuke massant son cuire chevelu était tellement agréable. Elle ne dit plus rien, les mains autour des genoux, elle apprécia le moment. Sasuke massa, frotta, puis il enroula les cheveux autour d'eux-mêmes et fit comme un chignon sur la tête de Tenten, le temps de laisser le shampoing poser.

« Cette étape est vraiment nécessaire ? » se plaignit Tenten, qui n'était pas patiente quand il s'agissait de son corps.

« Elle est essentielle, » répliqua Sasuke, « tu vas voir, tes cheveux vont être doux et soyeux. »

Ces mots firent rire Tenten. « Tu devrais devenir coiffeur, » dit-elle.

« Je n'ose imaginer la tête de mon père, » rétorqua l'Uchiwa avec un rire jaune, « il me renierait à jamais. Là, ce serait plus qu'un poing dans la figure que je prendrais. »

« Hm, » fit Tenten, se souvenant soudainement de la relation difficile qu'il avait avec son père, « comment va ta joue, au fait ? »

« Je n'ai plus rien, » répondit Sasuke.

Elle avait néanmoins tourné la tête et regarda brièvement l'Uchiwa. Après quoi elle posa à nouveau son menton sur ses genoux et murmura une petite question : « Il est comment ton père ? Il a l'air horrible... »

« Il y a beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules, il fait ce qu'il peut pour maintenir le rang de notre famille, » répondit Sasuke tout en entreprenant de rincer les cheveux de Tenten avec une petite bassine.

« Oui, mais c'est son choix à lui, » répliqua-t-elle, « il ne te laisse pas beaucoup de libertés, pas vrai ? »

Ce n'était pas un sujet que Sasuke aimait aborder. Il était sûr que tout le monde savait que tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait uniquement pour faire plaisir à son père. Ses études, son train de vie bien ranger, sa façon de toujours tout perfectionner... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait être le meilleur. C'était juste parce qu'il voulait que son père le félicite, rien qu'une fois...

« Ça m'est égale, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, jusqu'à ce que Tenten ne se retourne. Elle regarda Sasuke de ses grands yeux bruns pleins d'émotions et lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retint de sursauter : la main de Tenten était chaude et humide, mais ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « ça ne devrait pas t'être égal ! »

Surpris, il en laissa tomber la bouteille d'après shampoing qu'il avait dans la main. Elle avait l'air tellement pleine d'émotion soudainement qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Heu... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte Sasuke ! » s'affola Tenten. Elle baissa la tête, et ses cheveux mouillés cachèrent son visage alors qu'elle serrait le poignet de Sasuke avec ses deux mains, de plus en plus fort. Il n'osa pas bouger, mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit les épaules de la jeune fille trembler, comme si elle pleurait.

« Non, Tenten, » répondit-il en tâchant de rester calme, « pourquoi tu te mets dans état pareil ? »

Elle rapprocha encore le poignet de Sasuke de son cœur. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur à la fois du bain et du corps de Tenten qui était bouillant.

« Je comprends maintenant, » dit-elle après un silence, « je comprends ce que tu ressens quand je dis que ma situation me convient. »

Il arqua un sourcil, cherchant à la comprendre. Elle releva alors son visage vers lui, et il put voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Malgré cela, son regard était déterminé, lorsqu'elle lui dit avec verve : « Sasuke, je suis peut-être coincée dans mon appartement, mais toi c'est dans ta vie toute entière que tu es coincé. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi... J'apprécie que tu te fasses du soucis pour moi, mais je... J'ai quand même plus de libertés que toi. »

« Ah oui ? Tu peux aller où tu veux ? Voir qui tu veux ? Exercer le métier que tu veux ? »

« Je... »

« Ton père ignore complètement que tu passes du temps avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Touché. Il n'avait de cesse de dire à son père qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Il voulait contredire Tenten, mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait, c'était pour être le parfait membre de sa famille, le parfait Uchiwa. Celui qui redorerait leur nom, en mémoire de son défunt frère Itachi...

« Il te frapperait si il savait ? » demanda alors la jeune fille qui lui tenait toujours le poignet.

« Tenten ! » s'exclama Sasuke, mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, à la fois confus et gêné. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Son père levait la main sur lui, oui. La vie de Sasuke n'était pas de tout repos...

Elle laissa partir sa main, mais il n'osa pas la ramener vers lui. Il se contenta de la laisser se poser doucement sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de la jeune fille. Il voyait dans ses iris brunes qu'elle s'adoucissait un peu, mais restait sérieuse alors qu'elle dit d'une voix ferme : _« Tu t'es auto-convaincu que ce n'était pas un problème, que tu pouvais vivre comme ça, mais ce n'est pas vrai. »_

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Elle citait ses propres mots. Ceux qu'il avait prononcés avant de la quitter, il y avait de ça des semaines. Elle s'en souvenait encore ? Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra, il avait dit beaucoup de choses ce jour là, et elle aussi... Il avait vaguement espéré qu'elle avait oublié.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, » continua Tenten. Pas de chance, elle avait sûrement ruminer leur conversation dans son esprit pendant des jours. Tout comme lui... « Tu as dit... _''Tu mérites mieux que ça''_. C'est vrai pour toi aussi, Sasuke. »

Le dénommé ravala sa salive. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que leur discussion avait prise. Ce sujet le déstabilisait et le rendait émotif... Et il n'aimait pas être émotif. Il avait besoin de rester dans le contrôle. Tâchant de reprendre son sang froid, il se racla la gorge.

« Penche ta tête en arrière, » dit-il, « on va passer à l'après shampoing. »

« Oh, » fit Tenten qui avait complètement oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans une baignoire. Elle aimait tellement l'eau, elle s'y sentait dans son élément naturel.

« Sasuke, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait ses cheveux en main, « je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu brutale... C'est juste que je... Je voudrais que tu sois libre toi aussi. »

Elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais après un moment, il dit : « D'abords on s'occupe de ta vie. Après on verra pour la mienne. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Tenten acquiesça silencieusement et se tut pendant de longues secondes. Elle avait était vraiment émotive sur ce coup là, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La situation de Sasuke lui paraissait plus grave encore que la sienne. En tous cas, elle y accordait plus d'importance.

Quant à Sasuke, il soupira. Elle avait décidément une façon bien singulière de se mêler de sa vie et de pointer du doigt des problèmes qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait été si malheureux pendant ces longues semaines où il n'était plus venu la voir...

.

.

.

Il était rare que Sasuke regarde la télé, mais ce soir là, il était seul dans sa résidence. Son père était en déplacement on ne sais où, et cela arrangeait bien le jeune homme. Ses yeux rougis fixaient l'écran de télévision avec un air vide. Il était rentré en pleurant.

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Tenten le jour même avait été si virulente... Il ne voulait plus revenir la voir. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle non plus. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne pouvait rien pour une fille qui voulait mourir. Il n'y avait pas de solution pour ce problème. Alors, Sasuke avait recommencé à mener sa vie d'Uchiwa. Il allait en cours, et quand il rentrait, il étudiait, et quand il s'ennuyait, il étudiait, et quand il se sentait seul, il étudiait.

Et pourtant, il pensait à elle sans cesse...

 _« Gai sensei, pouvez vous dire à nos téléspectateurs d'où vous vient toute cette énergie ? »_

 _« C'est bien simple, c'est la force de la jeunesse ! »_

Il regardait avec dédain une de ses émissions de télé dans laquelle le célèbre Gai était interviewé. Et dire qu'il était l'oncle de Tenten... Pourquoi diable fallait-il que tout ce qu'il fasse lui rappel Tenten ! Il ne pouvait plus boire de thé à la cerise sans se rappeler que c'était son préféré, il ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit sans que surgisse dans son esprit une des questions farfelues que Tenten aimait tant lui poser, comme « c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu un fou rire ? » ou « quel animal t'effraie le plus ? »...

Et pour couronner le tout, même l'université lui rappeler cette fille si ennuyante à son goût : on lui avait rendu leur devoir d'espagnol...

Lorsque la période d'examen arriva, Sasuke fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Tenten. Elle allait rater tous ses examens parce qu'elle était coincée chez elle ? Tant pis.

Sasuke ne lut jamais les messages que Tenten lui avait envoyé. Il l'avait bloquée sur tous les plans. Il voulait passer à autre chose.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une boule de se former dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il arrivait au feu rouge, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de traverser pour aller chez elle. Il se demandait parfois comment elle allait, si elle avait trouvé une situation à son problème, ou si elle s'était finalement tuée... Il se torturait avec cette question sans cesse.

« Woah Sasuke, t'es tellement blanc que si tu t'allongeais dans la neige, on penserait voir l'homme invisible, » lui avait un matin dit Naruto, se croyait hilarant.

Sasuke devait cependant avouer qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Assis à la table de la salle à manger, il se demandait si son père le remarquerait aujourd'hui... Lorsque Fugaku Uchiwa se mit à table sans même un regard pour lui, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait été stupide d'espérer son attention. Personne ne lui accordait vraiment d'attention, à part elle...

Pensif, il se mit à contempler la grande fenêtre, au fond de la pièce. Elle lui semblait immense. Il pouvait voir les branches d'un arbre, nues à cause de l'hiver, et des corbeaux qui s'envolèrent. C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Fugaku lui adressa la parole : « Cesse de regarder cette fenêtre, tu te fais du mal. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ravala sa salive. Juste le fait que son père semble vaguement se soucier de son bien être lui avait retourné le cœur. Il tourna encore la tête vers la fenêtre sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était comme ça qu'Itachi s'était donné la mort... Il avait choisit de sauter dans le vide, tout simplement. Pas de seppuku spectaculaire ou de revolver bruyant. Il était drôle, son père. La fenêtre était toujours là, et elle donnait lieu sur l'extérieur. Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Il voulait sortir. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Fugaku ne dit rien de plus, mais il lâche un long soupir puis se leva de table aussitôt qu'il avait fini de manger.

Sasuke pleura toute la nuit sans même savoir pourquoi. Il était malheureux.

Dans son désespoir, il décida de débloquer Tenten sur toutes les applications qu'il utilisait. Il ne vit aucun de ses messages cependant, et crut qu'elle n'en avait envoyé aucun. Sur la plupart des applications, elle avait à priori était active la veille, ce qui rassura quand même Sasuke.

Au moins, elle était toujours vivante. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-elle envoyé aucun message ?!

Ce jour là, Sasuke décida de quitter l'université plus tôt et d'aller la voir directement. Après tout, ça faisait trois semaines... Il n'était pas sûr que c'était très sain pour lui, mais il ressentait le besoin de la voir... Alors, il prit le chemin de son immeuble, et lorsqu'il vit l'eau dégouliner sur les escaliers, qu'il entendit ses cris, et qu'il la vit agenouillée devant chez elle toute paniquée, il réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Et il avait besoin d'elle aussi.

.

.

.

« Si tu pouvais exercer n'importe quel métier, tu choisirais quoi ? »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les questions de Tenten lui avait manqué, il devait l'admettre.

« Astrophysicien, » répondit-il machinalement tout en poussant une épingle dans le chignon de la jeune fille qu'il s'appliquait à faire.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en balançant ses jambes au bord du lit.

« C'est le métier que je voulais faire quand j'étais tout petit, » répondit alors Sasuke, « ma mère aimait les étoiles. »

« Oh... » laissa échapper Tenten en cessant de remuer les jambes.

Lui ne dit rien d'autre. Il était concentré sur les chignons de son amie. C'est que c'était compliqué à faire comme coiffure ! Elle lui avait pourtant expliquer d toutes les étapes, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

« Tu avais quel âge quand... » commença la brune, n'osant pas terminer sa phrase.

« Sept ans, » répondit alors l'Uchiwa, comprenant qu'elle demandait implicitement quand sa mère était morte.

Une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés s'échappa, puis une autre. Et finalement, Sasuke baissa les bras, laissant le couette retomber sur l'épaule de son amie. Il se mordilla les lèvres.

« Tenten... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vraiment te demander, mais j'ai peur d'aller trop loin. »

Soudainement intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec une mine curieuse. Sasuke prit alors son courage à deux mains, et comme elle était silencieuse, il posa sa question : « Pourquoi tu me parles jamais de ta mère ? »

« Ma quoi ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de gonfler les joues : « Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Tenten. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle, tu peux juste me le dire ! »

« Mais... Sasuke, je suis confuse. Je comprends pas à quoi tu fais allusion. »

« Je te parle de celle qui t'a mise au monde ! » dit alors l'Uchiwa avec verve.

« Celle qui... » répéta Tenten, les sourcils froncés, semblant réellement chercher à comprendre.

« Ta maman, la personne qui t'a élevé ! »

« Sasuke... J'ai très mal à la tête, » fit alors soudainement la jeune fille. Elle se tint les tempes et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle semblait soudainement épuisée. L'Uchiwa la regarda avec étonnement.

Il avait l'impression de désormais entrevoir quelque chose d'important.

.

.

.

« Tu as refait la coiffure que j'aime bien, » dit Sasuke en souriant alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement de Tenten.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, et les deux mèches qu'elle avait laissé de chaque côté de son visage se balancèrent en même temps alors qu'elle acquiesça : « Je m'en sors mieux que toi, non ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules face à la taquinerie de son amie. Il ferma la porte derrière lui alors que Tenten lui demandait comment allait Rêve. Sasuke avait dû s'en occuper depuis l'incident. Il l'avait ramener chez lui et trouvé un bocal de fortune. Heureusement pour Rêve, il appartenait à une espèce de poisson très robuste, les combattants, ou alors il y serait déjà passé.

« Il va bien, » répondit le jeune homme.

Tenten lui offrit un petit sourire, les joues roses, alors qu'elle posait sa tasse de thé pour venir vers lui.

« Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose de sérieux à me dire aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke acquiesça. Il ne s'était même pas encore assis tant il était nerveux à l'idée du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder. Elle n'avait pas très bien réagit les autres fois...

« Tenten... Je pense que je commence à y voir plus clair quant à ton... Problème... »

« Oh, » dit-elle tout en le regardant avec curiosité, « je t'écoute. »

« Je pense que c'est lié au mot maman, » affirma-t-il.

« Pardon ? Quel mot ? »

Sasuke se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres et commença à fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. Il savait que Tenten allait réagir de cette façon là, alors il avait pensé à essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier bleuté, correctement plié en deux et il le tendit à son amie.

Curieuse, Tenten prit le papier entre ses mains, non sans regarder Sasuke, intriguée. Elle le déplia et y vit le mot « maman » écrit en japonais.

お母さん.

Okaasan.

« Ah, » lâcha Tenten tout se tenant soudainement la tête.

« Tenten, » s'écria alors Sasuke, tandis que la jeune fille s'écroulait au sol tout en se tenant la tête. « Est-ce que ça va ?! »

« Je... Je... » bafouilla-t-elle tout en se tenant la tête du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. « Sasuke, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler... »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? » demanda l'Uchiwa, paniqué.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. À ce moment précis, Sasuke sentit le sol vibrer. La main posée sur le dos de Tenten, il releva légèrement la tête. Il connaissait ce genre de vibrations...

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Qui est ma mère... »

« Tenten... » murmura alors Sasuke, avec un ton trop calme, presque alarmant.

Il sentit une autre vibration. Son cœur s'accéléra. Tenten, elle, se tenait toujours la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite.

« Où est ma mère.. ? Elle devrait... Elle... »

« Tenten, il faut qu'on te fasse sortir de l'immeuble, maintenant ! »

Elle releva brutalement la tête et regarda Sasuke, toute paniquée. « Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui est ma maman ! » hurla-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait, mais l'Uchiwa était mortifié par le timing si mauvais qu'ils avaient. Il lui attrapa les épaules et la força à se redresser : « C'est un tremblement de terre les vibrations qu'on ressent ! Il faut qu'on sorte maintenant, si ça va en s'intensifiant, l'immeuble pourrait s'écrouler ! »

Le sol se mit alors à trembler de plus en plus fort, les murs bougèrent, on pouvait entendre au dehors les alarmes des voitures qui se déclenchaient et les gens sortir, tenter de se mettre à l'abri.

« Quoi ? » dit Tenten qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Sasuke la fit se lever et la tira vers la porte, mais bien sûr, elle ne put la passer et se retrouva encore à l'intérieur. Le sol tremblait toujours par intermittence, et à ce moment là, elle sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. « Oh mon dieu, va te mettre à l'abri, Sasuke, » cria-t-elle, mais il refusa.

Il secoua vivement la tête : « Pas sans toi ! Essayons encore ! »

Il lui prit le bras pour la tirer vers la porte à nouveau, mais ce fut à son tour de refuser. Elle courut vers sa chambre à coucher et se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs de sa commode et à déballer tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

« Tenten, » cria l'Uchiwa, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« Je dois trouver qui est ma mère, » cria cette dernière sur un ton horrifié, comme si c'était plus important que leur potentielle mort imminente.

De la poussière tombait du plafond, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'immeuble finirait par s'effondrait. Certains meubles des étages supérieurs avaient valsé par les fenêtres sous l'intensité grandissante des secousses. N'ayant d'autre choix, Sasuke se mit alors à l'aider. Il ouvrit une armoire et chercha tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des photos, à des traces d'une quelconque mère. Il jeta à ses pieds tout ce qui ne l'était pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un boîte dans laquelle il trouva un passeport.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il lu le nom : Chiha Inoue. Elle avait le même nom que Tenten, c'était forcément un membre de sa famille.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Chiha ? » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des tumultes.

Tenten lâcha un cris et le rejoint, lui arrachant presque le passeport des mains pour observer la photo sous tous les angles.

« Ça doit être elle, » s'exclama la jeune fille, « mais pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai son passeport chez moi ?! »

Sasuke continua à fouiller parmi les affaires. Il trouva un sac à main, et d'autres affaires qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à Tenten.

« Il faut vraiment que tu sortes, Sasuke, » s'écria la jeune fille, délaissant des yeux le passeport, « sinon on va mourir tous les deux ! »

Il était terrorisé, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop peur, trop peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

« Tu as des affaires à elle chez toi, son sac à main et sa robe, apparemment, » répliqua-t-il en ignorant ce qu'elle avait dit, « réfléchit, tu dois bien savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

Désemparée, Tenten secoua la tête : « J'en ai aucune idée, je-... »

« Est-ce qu'elle a disparu ? » tenta alors Sasuke.

« Non ! »

« Mais elle est venue chez toi, pas vrai ? »

« Non, » dit Tenten en secouant la tête, « non elle est pas venue chez moi, j'ai dû avoir ses affaires autrement ! »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que Sasuke continuait à chercher des indices. Il laissa le sac tomber au sol et celui-ci glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Tenten. Elle vit un rouge à lèvre en sortir. C'était du rose foncé, et la couleur lui semblait si familière. Elle revoyait sa mère en mettre tout en se regardant dans le rétroviseur de la voiture.

 _« Ne fais pas ça pendant que tu conduis, maman ! »_

Chiha l'avait regardé avec un sourire attendrit, et elle rit de façon enfantine.

 _« Eh bien, on se demande qui d'entre nous est la mère et qui est l'enfant ! »_

« Uh, » lâcha Tenten alors qu'un flot de souvenirs enfouis lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle revoyait sa mère, elle revivait les situations, et elle redécouvrait sa personnalité.

Chiha, la mère si adolescente dans ses comportements, toujours soignée, aimant se faire belle, se maquiller, se coiffer. Elle avait tout le temps l'air si insouciante. Elle n'aimait pas rester chez elle. Surtout pas le soir. Elle aimait sortir, danser. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Tenten alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, « elle est sortie pour faire la fête... »

Sasuke réagit en entendant cela, il cessa de fouiller tous les tiroirs comme un dingue et prêta attention à son amie.

« Elle est sortie... Elle devait sûrement se remaquiller au volant comme d'habitude, elle... »

Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. C'était logique, c'était la raison pour laquelle Tenten n'avait qu'une partie de ses affaires seulement : « Elle a eu un accident ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça, les souvenirs lui refaisant brusquement surface. Elle se revoyait refuser de sortir avec sa mère, lui dire de passer un bon moment sans elle. Elle revoyait Gai assit dans son appartement lui apprendre la nouvelle. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'elle avait dû utiliser toute une boîte de mouchoir. Il avait été terriblement bouleversé.

La mère de Tenten était dans le coma. Elle le réalisait enfin.

« Est-ce qu'on peut encore essayer de te faire sortir, maintenant ? » cria Sasuke en se penchant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça brièvement et se sentit tirer vers le haut. Juste lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre, le sol de la pièce s'effondra. Ils furent près de la porte en un clin d'œil, mais Tenten se stoppa juste avant d'en passer le pas. Sasuke, déjà dehors, se retourna lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle avait dégagé son bras du sien.

« Viens, » lui dit-il sans perdre de temps, « je suis sûre que ça va marcher cette fois ! »

Mais elle resta bloquée, les yeux débordant de larme, regardant le pas de la porte comme si c'était un obstacle insurmontable.

« Mais c'est dangereux à l'extérieur, » répliqua-t-elle, les yeux se perdant dans le vide, « si elle était resté, elle ne serait pas... »

« Tenten, » dit Sasuke en se tournant complètement vers elle, « le monde extérieur peut être dangereux... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, une partie du bâtiment s'effondra, créant un gros nuage de poussière à l'intérieur. Sasuke tira Tenten contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils auraient le temps de sortir...

« Ce n'est pas contre les autres qu'il faut se protéger, mais contre soi même. »

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait pu l'entendre. Mais il la sentit bouger vers l'avant. Après cela, Sasuke courut vers la sortie de l'immeuble, du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il tenait la main de Tenten dans la sienne, et ne la lâcha pas un seul instant. La poussière et les décombres étaient dur à éviter, il dut frayer un chemin à travers le chaos des secousses qui remuaient la terre, sans pouvoir regarder derrière lui si elle était bien là. Il n'avait que sa main dans la sienne pour s'en assurer, et il espérait qu'il ne rêvait pas cette sensation.

.

.

.

Il était adossé contre le mur alors qu'un petit chien blanc lui reniflait la jambe. Sasuke se demandait parfois pourquoi il attirait les animaux comme une princesse Disney alors qu'il ne les aimait pas particulièrement.

« Akamaru, » appela Kiba, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, « laisse Sasuke tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué ! »

Le petit chien revint vers son maître en trottinant. Sasuke allait répondre, mais une voix le coupa : « Il n'est pas fatigué, c'est sa figure au naturel. »

L'Uchiwa tourna alors la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Tenten se tenait là, tout sourire, toute fière de sa petite pique. La vent balayait doucement les deux mèches qui encadraient ses joues et faisait se mouvoir sa veste grise. Elle portait un shirt en jean et des sandales, et semblait prête à partir. Derrière elle, Sasuke pouvait voir le ciel prendre des teintes violettes et oranges.

« Pourtant, ils disent que l'air marin fait du bien, » plaisanta alors Kiba, « la Californie ne te réussit peut-être pas ! »

« Exactement, » fit Sasuke en passant devant lui, le menton levé bien haut, « le mois prochain, j'exige qu'on change d'état. »

Il rejoint Tenten sur la pas de la porte. Il savait qu'elle n'entrerait pas. Des fois, elle avait peur de franchir le pas de la porte et de pénétrer dans de nouvelles pièces. Ça pouvait être handicapant parfois, surtout dans le premier appartement qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux ou elle refusait d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher et avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuit sur le canapé.

Après le tremblement de terre, leur vie avait changée du tout au tout. Quand Sasuke avait vu Tenten s'extirper de la poussière et des débris et regarder le ciel avec les larmes aux yeux, il avait cru voir un mort revenir à la vie. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de regarder le ciel, les rayons du soleil balayant sa peau poussiéreuse, ses cheveux se mouvant autour d'elle comme au ralenti...

L'immeuble s'était effondré. L'appartement n'était plus là.

Tenten disait que c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne voulait plus jamais rester au même endroit aussi longtemps. Son cauchemar était fini. Sa prison était brisée. Elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale, désormais.

Sasuke l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital, voir sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle était resté au chevet de Chiha pendant des jours. Et puis, un matin, elle avait dit à Sasuke qu'elle voulait partir.

« Je dois faire ma vie, même si ce qui arrive à ma mère est triste. »

Sa décision se confirma lorsque malheureusement, Rêve mourut à peine une semaine plus tard. Là encore, elle avait beaucoup pleuré...

Sasuke se disait souvent que Tenten était plus courageuse que lui. Lui, il n'avait fait que suivre l'idée. Il était parti avec elle. Elle avait choisi les USA, parce qu'elle voulait pratiquer son anglais (bien qu'il était presque parfait, beaucoup mieux que celui de Sasuke, même). Et là, elle avait tout fait pour retrouver Kiba et Shino. Sasuke devait avouer que c'était l'une des meilleures idées de Tenten. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler en Japonais avec quelqu'un. Et puis, le parcours de Shino ressemblait un peu au sien : il venait d'une famille prestigieuse et avait tout quitté pour celui qu'il aimait.

Suivre des études aux états-Unis coûtait les yeux de la tête. Heureusement Sasuke avait reçu son diplôme juste avant de quitter le japon. Tenten avait la chance de se faire financer par Gai, elle s'était remise à étudier les langues, ce que Sasuke trouvait très pratique, il se disait toujours qu'avec elle, il pourrait voyager partout. Elle s'était mise à l'Italien et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter ce pays, d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » demanda Tenten en s'impatientant. « Je veux pas rater le début du film ! »

« Nous sommes en avance, tu sais, » dit alors Shino sur un ton neutre, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oui, mais je veux faire quelque chose avant, » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle s'éclipsa dehors, sans perdre une seconde de plus. Sasuke se tourna vers Shino et Kiba qui s'embrassaient et se dit qu'il faisait tout aussi bien de suivre sa lunatique de Tenten.

Elle courrait avec ses sandales et Sasuke se demandait comment elle pouvait bien faire pour ne pas se casser la figure. Il pouvait toujours voir sur sa jambe droite une cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite en échappant aux décombres lorsque l'immeuble s'était effondré... Elle quitta le sentier pour courir dans le sable et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir se jeter dans l'eau tout habillée. C'était du Tenten tout craché, pleine de spontanéité.

Sasuke la suivit, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans l'eau, mais elle l'y tira de force en riant et pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas lui résister... Elle nagea autour de lui et il essaya de lui envoyer de l'eau sur la figure, mouillant ses cheveux. Après quoi elle trouva son chemin vers lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre parfois, d'être aussi proche d'elle, mais il devait avouer que c'était agréable.

« Sasuke, » susurra-t-elle alors.

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit... Tu sais ? Quand on s'est disputé, juste avant que tu t'en ailles... »

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu m'as remercié ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour répondre. Il avait déjà songer à la question plus d'une fois.

« Parce que ça fait du bien d'être aimé. »

Elle se laissa aller à rire un peu, il avait raison après tout. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient très proches, mais les baisers restaient rares... Ils avaient besoin de prendre leur temps. Cependant Sasuke était sûr d'une chose, jamais il ne rencontrerait de fille aussi unique et adorable que Tenten Inoue.

« Je t'aime, » lui dit-il alors en la serrant fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il devait retenir ses larmes... Il n'avait jamais vraiment dit « je t'aime » à personne d'autre avant, à part sa mère.

Ils sortirent de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard. Il fallait qu'ils se changent, mais Sasuke était décontracté, arriver en retard ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de toute façon. C'était juste un film. Assis dans la salle sombre, il ne payerait pas tant d'attention que ça à l'écran de toute façon. Ses pensées seraient sans doute focalisée sur la jeune fille à ses côtés qui aurait sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Et peut-être aussi sur le carré vers au dessus de la porte, indiquant l'issue de secours. Juste au cas où.

.

.

.

 **Et voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'espère que le chapitre n'a pas trop paru surréaliste ! J'ai vraiment essayé de mettre mes tripes dans cette petite histoire, y'a tellement de thèmes que je voulais aborder ! Si vous trouvez le tout bizarre, c'est normal je pense xD J'ai complètement mélangé le fantastique et le réel. J'espère en tous cas que la fin vous a plu. Personnellement je suis tellement contente que Tenten s'en soit enfin sortie !**


End file.
